A Twisted Fate: Revenge Is Sweet
by XICANA90
Summary: What happens to Sesshomaru when a witch curses him and changes his apperance? What happens to him when Kagome tries to teach him a lesson? And what will happen when he has 'sex' with Kagome for revenge? sesskag
1. Revenge Is A Plate Best Served Cold

"A Twisted Fate" By: XICANA90

What happens when Sesshomaru is cursed by an old priestess, and his appearance is changed into that of another demon? What will happen to Sesshomaru when Kagome tries to teach him a lesson when he killed 'humans for being in his way'? And what will happen to Sesshomaru when he has 'sex' with Kagome for revenge. S.K

Authors' Note: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just a story for the pleasure of others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "Revenge is a plate best served cold"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a torturous month for Kagome; she defeated Naraku, lost her family, and was abandoned by her first love, Inuyasha.

At first, she didn't know what to do with her life. She has succumbed to being depressed every day. Miroku and Sango believed that it would be better away from anything that screamed Inuyasha, and decided to take her to the "demon slayer's village".

Day after day, Kagome cried herself to sleep, and deep within her she wished for death to come soon. Shippo never left her side and would cry with her in some occasions.

Then suddenly one day: the tears stopped falling.

Kagome was mad and bitter. She had been crying for "him" and now all she wanted was revenge. She had found hope one night, and held it close to her heart. It was now time to be strong, and become what she truly was.

Destiny never had it so though, but found a way to cheer her up, and now the world was going to see what it truly deserved.

---

"Kagome you're up, how are you feeling today" asked Miroku eyeing her as if she where some eye candy for sour eyes.

He truly was amazed to see her standing.

She smiled at him for the first time without any tears staining her eyes. She remembered how he tried to cheer her up after Inuyasha slapped her across the face, and tried to steal the Shikon Jewel. She remembered how he sneered at her for being a low, ugly, and worthless woman who would never be able to satisfy his lust and desires, and how she was only a cheap copy of "his" beautiful Kikyo.

"Kagome, are you sure your okay?" asked Miroku who felt that she has just drifted away.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just remembering things that have happened" Kagome replied with a sad tone in her speech.

"Do you want anything to eat, Sango made some dumplings stuffed with beef, believe me they are good", replied Miroku rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, yes please, it's time that I put this behind me, and I don't want to bring you guys down anymore than I have", said Kagome with unknown confidence.

"It's okay Kagome, we understand, all of us know what happened, and we figure that it must have been very difficult to overcome such painful words" Miroku watched as Kagome hung her head in shame.

She felt as if she was going to start crying.

Miroku couldn't just stand there and watch her punish herself; he held her tight and didn't even notice that he didn't have the impulsion to grope her. Kagome stopped fidgeting and relaxed; it's been a long time since she found herself embraced by someone close to her. Miroku walked her to the kitchen, sat her down and served her some food, with a drink of tea. He sat there and made her eat all of the food, when she was all done, Miroku thought it would be a great idea if she went to the temple next to the village and asked for a blessing form the priest. Miroku packed them a traveling kit, some food, and some blankets, and lead them towards the direction of the temple, hoping that when Kagome returned, she would be her normal self once more…

---

By now, Kagome and Shippo had been walking for more than 4 hours, and it was getting close to sunset before either of them spoke a word.

"Kagome"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, if you were ready for what destiny asked of you" asked Shippo while walking next to her

"I don't know Shippo, but I will do whatever it takes" replied Kagome with hope lingering her voice

"K"

"You know something, it's getting late, and we should stop for the night. I don't want you passing out like last time, and having to worry about you" said Kagome sticking her tongue out at Shippo.

"Hey, I was tired, I'm just a kid"

"Yeah, I know, but I need to take better care of my pup. You never know when this strong little boy will have to start taking care of his old mommy" said Kagome.

"Don't worry mommy, I'm strong and will make you proud" puffed the small child now resting between her arms.

"I know that you will. (I'm just hoping that I will always be there for you)", said Kagome, stuffing a thick blanket around them, as they settled next to the tree and the campfire. "I know you will".

--

That night, Kagome dreamed the same dream she dreamed about the other day. She found herself drawn to the desire to seek revenge. She knew that it was wrong, but it wasn't the type of revenge you would normally think about. Her dreams' revenge was that of true happiness. Her dream showed her a loving family, a loving home, and a loving mate that would take care of her. Her revenge was against Inuyasha and Kikyo. Happiness, something they could never obtain.

-Flashback-

Kagome sat in the middle of the clearing with the jewel in two pieces. "Finally, I can put everything back together as it should be", with that, she clutched the jewel together in her palm and allowed the jewel to piece its self back together. She watched as it became one, and then suddenly it melted back into her body. When she uttered the words, everything back the way it should have been, the jewel responded by going back into Kagome's body, not just as a foreign object, but as a piece of herself that would never disappear.

Kagome sat, shocked and still as a stone. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her with blood stained eyes.

"The jewel, BITCH"- said Inuyasha

"It, it, it's gone"- said Kagome disbelieving her own words.

"WHAT"- said Inuyasha

"I don't know, it….just went inside my body. It's gone" said Kagome looking at her palm.

"No, I can smell it in you. I guess I'll just have to take it out" said Inuyasha sticking his sword at her heart.

"What are you doing? It's me Inuyasha" replied Kagome a little afraid and stepping away from him.

"What does it look like whore; I'm going to rip it out of you. Try not to move, or it'll hurt more" said Inuyasha running his sword towards her.

She was shocked more than anything and stumbled backwards. She fell, and Inuyasha missed her by a hair.

She turned as fast as she could and tried to run. But he caught her, and threw her to the ground and jumped on top of her. She was stuck between his powerful legs and had her hands pinned over her head. "I said, not to move bitch" replied Inuyasha as he growled into her left ear.

"I..Inuyasha…..Why are you doing this?" asked Kagome fearing for her life.

"Why? Because the jewel is complete, and all I have to do is rip it out of you and I can wish for the two things that I want in life, to be the strongest demon ever, and to have Kikyo at my side once again." Said Inuyasha

"Kikyo, but, I….No, this can't be happening", replied Kagome starting to cry.

"Wait; don't tell me. You actually taught that I was going to pick you over her. You're a dirty, stupid, human girl. You're nothing but a copy of my beautiful "Kikyo. You are weak, and would never be able to match the lust and desire I have for "Kikyo".

"Stop, stop…don't please don't" said Kagome struggling to move away from him.

"I said this once, STOP FUCKING MOVING" he slapped her across the face and knocked her unconscious.

-

Kagome, wake up, you can't sleep. If you do, he'll kill you. Don't Kagome, we need you, please, don't give up.

"Why? He dosen't love me, he chose her."

Kagome, Kagome, we need you to wake up. You're the only one that can save them. Please wake up.

"I can't, I rather die"

Kagome, please try to understand, you are special, and with time you will be able notice that you are the keeper of the skion jewel and that you worked too hard to let someone just steal it from you. Kagome, please wake up, think about the people who will die if you don't stop him. Get your revenge, and live.

-

With that, Kagome woke up, and with evil in her eyes. She moved just in time before he ripped her heart out. He was acting like a wild animal, she knew she had to defend herself or else he would of tear her piece by piece till he found it.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MUTT" Kagome screamed as she sent Inuyasha flying through the air, slamming him into a tree. He stood up, and cracked his neck.

"So, the bitch wants to fight, and it's a fight she shall get" said Inuyasha charging at her with full speed.

"I can't believe you hurt me. You're a Jerk, and you will pay." Kagome raised her head and watched how Inuyasha ran towards her, sword ready to kill.

"BITCH, YOUR GOING TO…P….PA…PAY." Inuyasha was stunned, Kagome happened to stop him in his track, and he was paralyzed.

Roar "LET ME GO YOU FILTY WHORE. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SLOW AND PAINFULL DEATH", Inuyasha hollered as loud as he could as he tried to get his arm free.

"NO!!! Now that I think about it. You have no right to talk to me in such a low and filthy manner hanyo. You on the other hand deserve the slow and painful death. I should have left Naraku alive, he would have killed you. I on the other hand, will not stain my "PURE" hands on filthy blood such as yours. I curse you Inuyasha; you will suffer for breaking my heart. I would have understood if you didn't love me, but, you didn't need to insult me and downgrade. I am not weak, ugly, or worthless. You have lost both the jewel and me because of your words, and someday, you will regret and dam yourself for doing so." Kagome stood up, dusted herself, and slapped Inuyasha across his face.

"I am no longer yours. I gave you everything, and for what. All you did is spit it in my face. I will have my revenge when you suffer. Don't forget, I killed Naraku, not you. I have the jewel, not you. And I have my soul, not you, nor Kikyo."

"Enjoy your pitiful life Inuyasha, for I will soon have my revenge"… said Kagome before she kicked Inuyasha in the growing so hard that it made him pass out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that the first paragraph is kind of dull. But believe me, the story gets good, I have a couple of chapters done, but I'm just adjusting a couple of things here and there...Stay tuned, believe me, its worth it...


	2. Dedicated

Hello I'm back. Sesshomaru has finally arrived, and now, let the fun begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: "Dedicated"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next day feeling fresh and resolved. Her dream showed her many interesting things.

One, she no longer loved Inuyasha. Second, she had the full right to do whatever she pleased with her life. Third, that she was the rightful owner of the jewel and no one would take that away from her. Finally, when she had her revenge, she would feel happy and content.

With that out of the way, she stood up and stretched for a minute. She pried Shippo off of her and tucked him into the blanket and hauled him over her shoulder like a baby. She picked up her bag, and started off into the direction of the temple.

It was only a matter of minutes before Shippo finally woke up. At first, he thought that he had been captured and hauled into a potato sack, yet relaxed when he noticed how it smelled like Kagome. He popped his head out and found himself looking at Kagome's back.

His face was looking at Kagome's new outfit; she no longer wore a school girl's uniform, but rather some baggy black pants, and a tight white shirt that showed off her curves and muscles.

"Kagome, where did you get those clothes from?"

She turned around and faced a curious pup on her right shoulder. "Truthfully, I don't know, I feel asleep last night in my old stuff, and woke up in this. I don't know how it happened, but this was the exact same thing I had in my dream." Kagome didn't know what else to say, and just kept on walking.

The day had been long and tedious. To be exact, she felt as if they would never reach the darn temple; and out of nowhere she watched as this enormous castle like thing appeared out of thin air.

"Kagome, is that it"

"I really don't know, but I think it is. Here let's go take a look and hope that no one attacks us, K."

"K, but let's be careful"

With that said Kagome thought about the cleverest thing she could come up with. She placed a silent finger on Shippos' forehead and allowed him to speak to her telepathically.  
At first, he was stunned at what Kagome did, but then relaxed and realized that it must be a side effect of merging with the jewel.

They headed for the main door, yet stood still when they felt what was inside. "Darkness"  
Kagome instantly reached for her side and pulled out her Double Hook Lian (Want to see them go to She had a bad feeling about how this was going to end up but decide that it would be a coward's way out if they ran away. Not to mention, she had an urge to kill.

Without a moments delay, the monster flew out, but stopped dead in its tracks. It was beautiful, and Kagome could only gap. It didn't have a shirt on, and its muscles where so toned that you would wash your clothes on it. It stood tall and proud, and had determination plastered in its stunning features, if looks could kill, you would be dead a million times.

"Girl, are you just going to stand there and gawk, or will you tell me what you want?"

Kagome took hint, and closed her mouth. "Why did you kill the priests?"  
"You mean them, because they are worthless humans, they have no value, and they pissed me off. Now, move out of my way, or I will kill you as well wench"

Kagome snapped at hearing those words, and went mad. "My intentions are to trully offend you. So, you're telling me, that such a youki as yourself thinks that he can destroy me. Fool, you have just signed your death bed will". With that, Kagome ordered shippo to run up the nearest tree, and to stay out of the reach of danger.

The youki started to laugh, and couldn't believe what he had just listened to. A low, mortal human girl thinks that she could destroy him. Oh, how he would enjoy ravishing himself in the girls blood. Death will be painful and slow he thought.

He took a step with a grin and advanced towards her "I will rid you of this world insolent girl"  
Kagome didn't need to do much, she had read every single thought that ran through his head and smirked. How pathetic, such a beautiful male gone to waste, or maybe not.

"You shouldn't have said those words, demon" Kagome saw everything step by step, and in slow motion. She picked up her wrist and aimed her palm outwards, and allowed a blast of miko power to sprout forward. She then ran towards the demon and punched him in the ribs, and lower back. And finally, she placed her Double Hook Lian on his throat. He was unable to move, and Kagome held him stuck to the ground.

"Release me witch"

"I have just trapped you in your own assault, and yet you still insult me. Do you honestly wish to die demon"  
The demon stood still for a second, contemplating his actions, and resolved that it would be a wise choice to play his cards right.

"Release Me"

"And why should I do that"

"Because I said so"

"Tiss, tiss. I thought for a second there that you would learn your lesson quick. It seems that I am mistaken"  
He just remained quiet, and thought of ways to escape and kill her.

"Stop it, you will never be able to escape unless I release you, let alone kill me. Be aware that you are too weak to hurt me"  
How, how did she know? Shit. Who the fuck is she, and how the hell did she overpower me so easily.

"Stand Up"

"..."

"I told you to stand up. I will not say it again"  
He stood up, and tried to launch at her but failed miserably. "If you're going to kill me, then get it over with". He spat.

"You know what; you need to learn your lesson. You can't just go around killing people just because they're human."

"Don't humor me with stupid nonsense. Release me at once!!!!!!!"

"Humor you. Well, to be exact I haven't humored anyone in a long time. And it would be a waste to kill such a lovely male. Maybe you could be of some assistance"

"I will not be anyone's toy"

"Not at all: I'm not asking if you want to be anyone's toy, but I am going to make you my slave. You seem to be in need of a desperate lesson in manners."

"Ha, your slave: you truly are mad. No demon will become your slave. We would rather die than become your slave"

"I didn't ask you. I'm making you my slave. My village is in desperate need of a 'handyman', and I don't deal with chores as easily as you will."

"…"

"Listen closely. It is not my intention to kill you, but I will be forced to do so if you kill, injure anyone without just cause."

"…"

"You will only be a slave till you learn your lesson, till then you will do as I say"

"FUCK NO, LET ME GO"

"This is the reason you have became a slave. You will not be permitted to leave my side, and you will remain at a 1 mile radius at all times. If you attempt to escape, you will be hunted and killed. Understand?"

"…." You have to be joking, can this shit really be happening. I must be dreaming, first I find her blocking my way. Then she traps me, and makes a fool out of me. And now she's made me her slave and is ordering me around.

"Will you obey demon?"

"…"

"Will you obey demon?"

"…."

"Demon"

With shame, he allowed his head to fall when he uttered the words yes. Kagome then walked up to him and placed two beaded bracelets on his wrists. They clapped on, and she placed a spell on them. She stepped away, and allowed the demon to be free. As she suspected, he launched at her, she said "down" and his wrists where trusted into the grown with his knees on the floor in a bowing position.

"Now, your first job is to dig a grave for those innocent men you just slaughtered. Do I make myself clear?" With that she called Shippo towards her, and they headed inside the temple….

The youki could only see as they turned their backs from him, and disappeared through the first doors of the temple. With them, gone, he took off, and cursed the human for thinking that he would be her slave….


	3. Deception, Punishment, and Acceptance

Chapter 3: "Deception, Punishment, and Acceptance" 

It wasn't long before Kagome walked back out and noticed that everything was exactly the way it was before. The priests were still in the floor, dead. There were no graves, and "her" slave was nowhere in sight. She had expected this, but in a strange way, she hoped that the jerk would be more reasonable and would understand and learn his lesson sooner. Oh, boy was she wrong.

'Well, at least I have a project to work on' she taught

Kagome looked at Shippo, and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Want to help me look for my new 'pet' Shippo"

"Kagome, do you think you did right. I mean, do you think that he will learn his lesson or not?"

"I think I did right, and I hope to see it to the very end you know"

"Oh, okay. But what about the temple Kagome?"

"We shall see. Maybe we can stay here. Now that there isn't any one living there, maybe we could take care of it till another priest shows up."

"But what about Sango and Miroku, don't you think that they will be sad?"

"Yeah, I think they will be sad, but I need to breath. And it's not safe for you to live in a demon-slayer village since you're a demon yourself. I don't want you to get hurt if one of the kids start picking on you, and you never know about Sango's neighbors, they hate you."

"…."

"Shippo, I was thinking about this and I think it's a good idea if we moved out"

"Are you sure mommy?"

"Yeah, and we even have someone you can play with, that's when we find him of course"

"Really?"

"Yes Shippo, you can play with him". With that said and done, Shippo started to sniff the air around, he soon followed the trail of the demon to a river shore.

-----

Back with "the slave":

I can't believe that bitch was able to fucking hold me back!!!!!!!! Who the fuck is she, and why in hell does she looks very familiar.

What am I going to do? I have to get back to the Western Lands and soon, Rin will begin to worry.

Dam that woman, yes that bitch of a witch who did this to me. I can't believe she actually did it.

I'm going to kill her when I see her.

What did I do to deserve this?

So I killed a couple of humans, okay maybe hundreds but they smelled.

And by sheer luck I had to kill an old priestess who had the decency to curse me with this body….

--Flashback-- 

'Leave demon, we haven't done anything to you"

'So'

'Why would you attack us then?'

'Because I need blood for my sword'

'And for that you will kill us all'

'Yes" and he attacked her, cutting her in the midsection of her chest.

"I curse you demon… I curse you…. You will learn your lesson at the hands of someone much powerful than you.'

'You fool; there isn't anyone stronger than me. I am the strongest being in this planet"

"You are mistaken demon, and you shall pay with your ego…" and then she died. He had killed everyone, and everything that had blood…

It was only a couple of hours later that he started to change into another person he didn't recognize.

--End Of Flashback-- 

"Demon. Didn't I tell you not to run away?"

"…"

"I guess you won't be learning your lesson soon. I wonder what type of punishment I should give you"

"…."

"Well, we will be moving out of the demon slayer village tonight, and I need someone to carry my things. I also need someone to patrol the temple and to care for the surrounding lands"

"…"

"Do you have a name?"

"…."

"Answer me please. I will not be a cruel master unless you prefer it."

"…"

"What is your name?"

"Why do you want my name? I'm a slave, what else am I now!!!!!!"

"Well, if I recall, you are who you are. It's your fault you're in this predicament, not mine. I'm trying to teach you a lesson. And if you pass it, then you're free to go. But, until then, you aren't"

He taught about it and hoped that no one was watching. "I don't have a choice do I"

"Nope"

"Very well, my name is Kairo"

"Kairo, it fit's you well"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it sounds beautiful"

"…'

"Well, now that I have your name. Will you follow me?"

"…"

"Get your ass, up and let's go. I don't want to use force"

"…"

"It will be painful if you refuse to follow"

He got up, and stood up, tall and handsome. But then Kagome noticed how he acted, she taught for a second that it reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"What are you looking at?"

"Who else jerk, you"

"And"

"Never mind, kneel down would you"

"What for"

"I can't get on your back now can I: your two feet taller than me!"

"So, why do you need to get on my back for?"

"Well, for your information, Shippo and I aren't walking all the way back you know"

"And I care why?"

"Because, you're taking us back"

"No I'm not. You have two feet, and you are well enough to walk"

"I might be, but I've walked enough today, and yesterday. I am tired, and want to have everything done by tonight. That means all of my stuff will be in the temple by tonight, and you're putting it in. Got it"

"The hell I'm not" and with that he tried to take off. Sadly for him, Kagome had used her magic to hold him down. He was now face to face with the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that, did you fall on the ground. How clumsy of you"

"I am not clumsy, you pulled me"

"Oh, did I do that. Well, don't try that again."

"…" Since she got no reply she walked over to him and sat on him. He was standing up and Kagome read his mind.

"Don't you dare: if you drop me your punishment will be much worse" He knew she wasn't kidding, and decide to do as she told. When he stood up, both of his hands slipped onto her thigh and held on to them. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, and told Shippo to hop on. He did and he took off.

_I shall have my revenge, and you shall pay for this humiliation…._


	4. The Demon Slayer Village

Hello everyone, I'M BACK... So I hope you guys liked the chapters, and like I said, I have many chapters done and hope to have them up as soon as possible...

Okay well that's all. Enjoy.

(P.S.: I don't own Inuyasha)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Demon Slayer Village

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, prepare yourselves, Demons approach us." And so, everyone in the village hurried up. They hid their children, grabbed their weapons, and prepared themselves to kill demons. Oh, how they hated demons.

"Beware; the demon male is very powerful"

Miroku and Sango where coming from the Market when they over heard the commotion, went to their hut and left their belongings there and grabbed their weapons. And soon enough, two adults and one child come walking along the road….

"Miroku, look: It's Kagome"

"Yes Sango, It is"

With that, Sango and Miroku rushed to the gates, and talked to the angry crowed that huddled for an ambush.

"Everyone, wait. It's Kagome with her demon pup. Please put your weapons down"

"Why should we. She has a demon company, and will surely try to attack us!!" screamed one of the men…

"Wait. Don't attack. We shall see who he is, and if he does pose a threat to us."

"Fine: but be aware Monk, if they try any funny business you are no longer permitted to live within this fortress"

Without another word said, both Sango and Miroku ran towards Kagome, hopping that they won't be attacked

----

"Kagome, I taught you would have taken at least another day to arrive"

"Yes Miroku. But I seemed to stumbled into a little distraction and decided to head back"

"By 'distraction' you mean him, right" Sango couldn't help but bring him up. He was to gorgeous not to.

"Yeah, you could say that. But why are all the villagers at the gate for?"

"Oh, they taught that the demon was going to attack us. And they taught you were going to as well"-Miroku

"Kagome, why is he here?"-Sango

"Oh. I came to pick up my stuff. Mr., over here killed all of the priests and made a real mess. No one is there, and I don't wish to see such a beautiful temple go into ruins, so I decided to move in"- Kagome

"But, Kagome: are you sure you can do it?"-Sango

"Yeah, I think I can"-Kagome

"But are you sure, you never know when Inuyasha is going to attack you again"-Miroku

Nobody noticed how Kairo flinched at mentioning of Inuyasha

"If he decides to attack, he must first get through him. And then I might consider if I kill him or not"

"Kagome, but you hardly even know him"-Miroku

"Oh, don't worry; I'll get to know him. He's the one that's going to help me move in you know"-Kagome

Sorry to say. Miroku and Sango both had their mouths hanging in plain air. Disbelieving what she just said, and if she in fact said it.

"He's going to learn a lesson, and so far. It looks like it's going to take him forever to learn it. Do you think the villagers will let me get my things out?"

"I doubt it. Especially not with him next to you, can you leave him outside"-Miroku

"Yes. But hopefully he doesn't run off this time."-Kagome replied walking away

"Just like that no warning or nothing Kagome" asked Sango while gawking back at Kairo

"He knows what will happen to him if he doesn't obey, don't you Kairo" replied Kagome while stopping at the end.

"…"

"Kairo"

He just simply nodded his head and with that said and done, she kept on walking. But to her surprise, he was planning every single scheme possible to escape….

------------------

Inside the Demon Slayer Village, the villagers where on high alert… For some reason, they always hated her, and for once, where glad at the idea of having her leave the village.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this"-Miroku

"Yes, I am sure. You know how they treat Shippo and Me. It's a miracle how you can stand them Miroku. I understand that Sango grew up here, but how come the people are so rude. All they think about is how everyone is going to turn on them on any given second."-Kagome

Sango stayed silent, but Miroku didn't.

"Look Kagome. The people here don't mean to give you the cold shoulder, but you have so much power that it scares them. I hope that you understand, and hope to see it in a different way. Sango and me are alone, and find refuge here, but hopefully on day, the people in this village will learn to trust people. But till then, there isn't much we can do"

"Don't worry you guys' I love you so much, and I never meant it to sound the way it did"- Kagome

"Well, It looks like we can't change your mind now can we."-Sango

"Nope"-Kagome

"Well, we can at least help you pack your stuff, right"-Sango

"Yeah, but I don't have a lot of stuff you know"-Kagome

"But, that doesn't mean I can't give you some stuff"

"No, there isn't any need for that. The temple has a lot of stuff you know. Basically all I would need for the time being would be food"

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other, but couldn't say no. That meant that they would have to go to the market yet again tomorrow. And haul all of the food with them to the entrance of the gate.

--------------------

"Kagome, where is Kairo?"- Sango

"I guess he didn't take Kagome's wrath as a real treat"- Miroku

"He did, he's just hiding. Kairo, get your butt down here"- Kagome

2 minutes later, Kairo was in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, do you think he is strong enough to carry so much food?"-Sango

"I don't think he can"- Miroku

"He's a demon isn't he: so he shouldn't have any trouble now? Am I right?-Kagome

"But, it's a lot of food, and not to mention your stuff."-Miroku

"Kagome are we going to walk back?" asked Shippo while yawning

"Now, that you mention it. I did say we were going to be moving in today, and that I didn't intend on walking anymore today. So that means one thing."-Kagome looked at Kairo with a smile

"What are you looking at me for?"-Kairo

"Your punishment"-Kagome

"What"-Kairo

"Your punishment starts now. Pick it up, and kneel down"-Kagome

"No"- Kairo

"I didn't ask you, I ordered you. Don't make me punish you more than I have to"-Kagome

"…"-Kairo

"Kairo"-Kagome

"…." He didn't say anything but obeyed. Sango almost fainted and Miroku couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I'll see you guys later, visit me sometime k."-Kagome

"Can we leave, your heavy you know"-Kairo

"I'm not heavy, you're just weak. We can leave" –Kagome

"…"-Kairo

Kairo couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he didn't want to get forced into doing anymore punishments… Kairo had a plan, and a good one, maybe it could work, you never know… Revenge is sweat...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Second Punishment

Hey. I hope you've liked it so far.

Heads UP. Its going to get a little dirty, but it's part of the story plot, you'll get it later on in the story...

If you don't want to read any sexual content, please skip this chapter after the double boarder line..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: "A Second Punishment"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and Kairo had no trouble with coming up many revenge schemes. Yet all he trully wanted to do was to scare the girl that was holding on to him for dear life. So when he took off, he made a huge leap and almost dropped her, on purpose of course.

"Don't try that again, or else you shall get a worse punishment than before"- Kagome

"What are you talking about; you're the one that lost your grip, not me"

"Keep on talking, and I'll find a worse punishment for you"

Kairo didn't answer, but had fun playing with her….

Half an hour later Kagome was asleep and would have fallen unless Kairo didn't hold on to her. Shippo was out even longer than before, and so Kairo was in deep thoughts… 'What am I doing, I should let her fall and die; that would give me my freedom. But I won't take a cowards choice, I shall fight her and kill her with my bear hands'…

"Kairo, are we there?"

"…"

"You, know. Traveling, and living with you will be much easier once you start talking to me."

"…"

"It's such a shame you don't want to talk to me."

"…"

"Look, we're home"

"…"

"Come on, we should fix everything before we go to sleep"

"Does the 'we' mean just me"

"No, not really; but mostly"

Kagome and Kairo reached the house and took most of items into the kitchen and stored them away. Kagome afterword's was checking out the rooms, and noticed that most of them where just plain dirty, and where in poor condition. She had a lot of work to do, and hoped to get it over with as soon as possible, but this was more than she bargained for. She taught that this would set her back at least 2 weeks of cleaning. She wasn't alone though, but knew that both Shippo and Kairo would be busy trying to do other stuff.

Oh well, she needed as many projects as possible. And now she found one worthy of her time. Kagome kept on flipping through the rooms and found that only two rooms where capable of housing them. So she taught, one would be the living room, and the other would be a sleeping chamber (bedroom).

"Kairo, did you finish storing the food?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, do you mind grabbing Shippo and bringing him with you. There seems to be a little problem (Kairo obeyed, and was walking behind Kagome who was taking them to the bedroom).

"What would that be?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind. But we are going to have to share a room; it's big so there shouldn't be any problems"

"…"

"Okay then, you can have that corner of the futon. And I'll take this side of the futon"

"…"Kairo looked a bit uneasy

"Turn off the light and we can go to sleep"

Kairo obeyed and slipped under the covers, and she fell asleep.

But he was having a little problem controlling himself a couple of hours later. It seemed that Kagome was on her monthly, which meant that she was very fertile. Demons love fertile women, and have a tendency to court them. Kagome was unaware of Kairos intentions but would be unconscious to the whole act. But Kairo wasn't Kairo if you know what I mean.

Kairos Head

Revenge is sweet, and so will it be. Now, all I have to do is be quite, and I won't wake the pup. I wonder what will happen if she wakes up…  
Karo began to pull the pup away from Kagome and himself, and placed a sleeping spell on him. Just because he had his appearance altered didn't mean that his powers weren't the same….

Finally he turned his appearance to the maiden sleeping next to him. He was stunned to say the least that he was actually turned on.

He knew what he wanted, and how he was going to take it.

-------------------------DOUBLE BOARDER LINE----------------------------------------------------DOUBLE BOARDER LINE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, he taught of just taking her as rough as possible but had a little trouble when she turned away from him every time…

So, he had to think of another way.

So he began to pull her pants down when she elbowed him in the face…He began to bleed, and was madder than ever. And what sucked even more was that he didn't even pull them half way down when she moved away from him…

_"Having a little trouble in bed Sesshomaru"_

'Who the hell are you?'

_"I'm your conscience. Think about it, do you honestly believe that she would be so easy, even unconscious"_

"YES"

_"So what's the matter?"_

'She doesn't stop moving'

_"Well maybe you're not worthy enough"_

"The hell I am"…. But was interrupted when Kagome whispered something in her dreams….

"Inuyasha"….and began to moan…"Inuyasha"… another moan…."Inuyasha"…. and more moaning

"So the bitch was fucking having a wet dream, and about his brother…. She would prefer to be fucking a hanyo in her dreams than fucking 'him' (Sesshomaru) in real life….He after all was Lord Sesshomaru…Ruler of the Western Lands, and the strongest taiyoukai

Oh, was she going to feel soar in the morning…

He had enough and didn't care if he woke her up…He pinned her to the ground underneath him, and pulled her arms above her (He was holding both her arms in one hand)…

She began to moan louder… and started to scream "Inuyasha"…in louder moans…  
His ego couldn't take it anymore…. He pulled off her clothes as fast as possible and spread her legs…

And just when he was about to plunge into her…. She had an orgasm... and closed her legs…She turned away from him, and left him with his hard on…

She whispered one more time "Inuyasha"… and went into a dreamless state…

'THAT BITCH….SHE SHOULD BE FUCKING ME NOT THAT HALF BREAD OF A BROTHER OF MINE'

It had been late at night when she began her monthly…

She began to stir, and he had a feeling that she was going to wake up soon…

He turned away from her uneasily; he hated the fact that the maiden next to him was having orgasms towards his younger brother and not him.

And settled on a plan that he was going to fuck her the following night, and this time sooner…He didn't wish to get caught.

He grabbed her clothes and started to dress her… He had an urge to take her right there, but knew that if he did she would wake up and maybe even purify him…

He noticed how she was "very well" groomed down their… Not a bush at all, more like a Brazilian wax…

He placed her pants back on, and stayed on top of her… And then had a little idea that would spice the morning up…

He would lead her to believe that she fucked him at night, and that she had taken advantage of him…

So he took off her pants again, spread her legs over him and now he was lying on his back, and her leg was hanging over his, towards one side… He then placed his arm over her waist and pulled her in closer… He unbuttoned her white shirt, and allowed her cleavage to be exposed…. And the final touch… He grabbed her hand and made her cuff his "command post"… He taught about it for a moment, and decided that if he was going to play it off he would need semen around her private and around them…So he did what every male does best, and jacked off…When he had his release, he actually did plunge into her, and felt how warm and comfortable it was… He noticed that she had moaned a little, and that maybe his spell could work on her like it had done with the pup…. 'You never know unless you try' and he did…

She was out cold, and so was her pup… Oh, he knew that he was going to have fun, screwing the brains off his brother's whore…

He started to stroke in and out in a normal rhythm, slow and hard… and she started to moan…

He kept on going but a little faster… she kept on moaning…

He kept on going, but this time she responded by moving her hips…he figured she must be dreaming the act, and would be in a way acting it out…

He began to move her into a different position when she rolled him over…  
She was now on top and in control….

He was very interested when she kept on fucking him… She began to lean back and kept on moaning… He had enough of her having the best of sex, and rolled her underneath again, she wined but he made it up by trusting deeper and harder while moving her hips towards him…

He finally had enough and released himself yet again in her temple…

He had done what he wanted, but never expected the maiden to respond so well like she did…

He knew that she was a virgin, and that Inuyasha didn't stain her. So how was she able to act so well in bed?

He began to pull out of her, and she started to protest… and wrapped her legs around his waist… She had felt the loss of her new "toy", and wasn't going to let it go…

He was about to push her away when she turned him over, and she was in control yet again, and began to fuck him yet again…

He was tired, yet she was not…

He tried to move away… She kept pushing herself on to him.

He was tired, but she didn't give a dam…

They kept on fucking till mid afternoon that day when they both collapsed of tiredness.

He decided that he would keep them asleep till the next morning… But fate would have it that Kagome was up and at him in half an hour later… This meant that morning would arrive sooner than he had expected.

------------------------------------------------END OF DOUBLE BOARDER LINE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that the rating should go up, but I think that it's not that explicit... If you have any comments, please tell me... Or if you have any "Ideas" that would spicen things up a bit... DON'T be affraid to tell me K...

-Bye, Bye


	6. Sex For Breakfast

Hello. Hi, I know that the last chapter was 'hot'. And that I would LOVE to READ MORE REVIEWS... Authors love reviews, so please be kind and help me out k.

Okay, heads up it's still going to be 'hot' in the at first but then it will get normal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Sex for Breakfast

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------DOUBLE BOARDER LINE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next day, with a man next to her…

She had had the best dream in her life. First she dreamt about how she fucked Inuyasha, but then she was pulled away from him by another male, who did the deed much, much better than Inuyasha… She remembered the strokes, the caresses, and how she moaned at every touch.

But she never expected that she actually acted out her dream on the male that had been sleeping next to her… Oh shit, what was she going to do if he found out…?

He was her slave, not her toy like he pointed out… But maybe he won't ask if she moved away from him.

'Oh, kami. Why on earth did you make me do this to him? Why, why did you give me such explicit dreams for?'

She noticed that her right hand was cuffing something hard and warm… and she had to look down… and she did!

She couldn't believe the size of that thing… It was huge… both wide and long… not many males would be able to rival this mans package…

She noticed how she was only inches away from him, and wanted to know how it would feel like (remember people, she dreamt she did it, she wasn't awake)

So she moved her hips, and positioned his weapon at the entrance, and was ready to back away when she lost her balance, and actually sat on him…

She could have sworn that he moved, but was shocked that he was actually inside of him. She then taught about it, it was still early in the morning, and he was dead a sleep, and so was Shippo, so she figured he wouldn't remember…

So, she began to move up and down, and liked the feeling, she kept on doing it, and then inclined her back, and felt something fabulous… She kept on moving, and closed her eyes… She continued to do so for over an hour till she hit her peak and climaxed…She rolled herself off of him, but missed the warmth of his body and his trusty friend...So she stepped back on board and did the deed all over again… But this time, she kept him inside of her; by now, she loved the way he was able to make her feel, and would keep it that way till a couple of minutes before he woke up…

But little did she know was that when she closed her eyes, mostly the whole time, he would open his, and look at her doing what she loved the most, grinding him… He was shocked to see that even though they did the deed all day yesterday, she was still up and grinding him. He had never met a female who was more persistent at sex than he was… But she exceeded his required amount, and so he just laid back and relaxed, and enjoyed both shows…

He knew that he was still in her, and that if he didn't move away she would start up with round 3 of that day… He had to move, he was weak and tired of all the sex she made him go through… Most men wouldn't have been able to handle so many orgasms, and live to tell the tale.

He moved to the side, and he felt how she had wined at the loss of "his friend", but noticed how she buttoned his pants up trying to hide the fact that she had taken advantage of him during the night.

She moved away from him and pulled up her pants, and opened a window, and headed to make breakfast. She walked out and didn't have any trouble walking; in fact, she had a huge grin on her face, and couldn't help showing it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------END OF DOUBLE LINE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Sesshomaru

He couldn't believe it, she took advantage of him.

He was actually a sleep when he found her on top of him, and riding him as if he were Seabiscuit.

He of course couldn't complain, she had just made every males dream come true… Waking up to having someone grinding you like there wasn't a tomorrow…

He stood up, and opened all of the windows. God knows that the pup is a demon and would be able to smell the sex that had happened.

He then removed the pup, and headed for the kitchen.

'I wonder what will be her reaction when I accidently bump into her'

'We'll just have to wait and see'

Kairo then opened the door to see Kagome on her knees, doggy style, washing the floor. He was transfix at seeing her rump calling for him.

"Can, I help you"

"Here, he called out for you" and he tossed the sleeping boy at her.

She caught him and asked him to wake up and he did.

"Ka-go-me"

"Yes"

"Is it morning yet"

"Actually it is, are you hungry"

"Yeah, I'm starved." (Kairo couldn't help to smirk at the taught the reasons that lead the pup to be hungry)

"So was I, here eat this. It should give you enough energy till breakfast is done"

"Ok mom. Can I go unpack my stuff now?"

"Yes, and while you're up there, take a broom and a duster, try and make it clean k"

"Okay", he did as he was told and was out of there in less than 3 minuets

"Kairo" he stiffened at the name, he should have pick something better than that name

"…"

"Kairo, you need to talk"

"What"

"You need to clean and repair the temples roof. There are too many leaves, and I believe that there are some leaks on the roof. When you are done with that, you will remove all the leaves from the lawn and dispose of them. Next you will be back for breakfast in an hour and a half. Is that too much work for you, or do you need more?"

"…"

"I take that as a no. Go on, it's a lot of work, not even you will be able to finish it"

"We shall see" and he was gone and took a broom.

_'Yeah, we shall see if you're as good in doing chores as you are in bed'_

She then began to look at the kitchen, it was in desperate need of a woman's touch, and looked to be falling apart.

She loved the fact that her powers allowed her to wish for anything; hence, she was the true owner of the jewel.

She wished for sandpaper, screws, a hammer, screwdrivers, Honey Maple stain, and some sealer, and a huge bucket of paste.

She was impressed when she started to sand the kitchen cabinets. All of the wood in that kitchen was solid Maple, and under all of the dirt and grime, the wood was basically untouched and undamaged, all it needed was a pick me up.

Kagome had found impressive strength when she unscrewed the wall cabinets, dusted them and sand them. In less than 40 minutes she had pulled all of the wall cabinets and had sand them and repaired any cracks the wood had with paste. 'Okay now that that is done, I need to work on the base cabinets'. She unscrewed them of the wall and did the same thing she had done to the wall cabinets this time exactly in 30 minutes. She only had 20 minutes before her little workers arrived for breakfast. She didn't have enough time to repair the whole kitchen in that time so she taught about, and would make a picnic.

She stood up and dusted herself, and grabbed the food and a pitcher of ice-tea. She picked up a kitchen table cloth and headed for the door.

What she saw was something that she had never expected. She actually taught she made kairos chores to be impossible but they were all done. And all was doing now was sweeping the temples steps and road path.

Shippo came running down the hall and stopped when he saw Kagome's mouth hanging in disbelief.

"Kagome, what's wrong"

"Look" is all she said as she pointed to the outside…

He looked and he had his mouth hanging in disbelief…

The old beat up temple, now looked better than a palace…

There wasn't even a leaf in the entire field, and their where now flowers adorning the side of the temple… and even the pond was cleaned…

"Kairo" He turned his head and dropped what he was doing, and walked towards her

"Did you do all of this"

"Yes, did you honestly think that I am as slow as you human?"

"I see. So you wouldn't mind building me a more lucrative and striking koi pond now would you"

"…"

"Well, we will leave that for later. I made breakfast, and I hope you guys like it"

"I haven't had that before have I" said Shippo sniffing her basket

"Nope, I hope you like it"

"It smells good, but where are we going to eat it?"

"Well Shippo, I'm out here not only to get Kairo, but to set up the picnic."

"A picnic"

"Yes Shippo a picnic and I have a surprise for you. Here hold the basket Kairo. Shippo give me a hand with this k"

Kairo (Sesshomaru) just watched as the girl handed him the basket, and how she unfolded the table cloth over the floor, and then sat on it. She then taped the floor next to her signaling him to sit down. He did and handed her the basket back.

"Thank you, close your eyes. Both of you"

They closed their eyes, and could only smell and hear the things that Kagome was pulling out.

"Okay" They opened their eyes, and where stunned at what they saw…

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the things that were in front of him, but all he knew was that they smelled good.

Shippo was bouncing off the walls, "can we eat?"

"Dig In"

"Kagome…What…Is … This"-Shippo

"You know that you shouldn't talk when you're chewing"

"Sorry…Mom"

"Never mind. That my son, are pancakes, and those over there are waffles. Over there, I made French toast, and over there are Croissants with a Hot Chocolate"

"Really" Shippo grabbed his cup and chugged it down, following with 3 more cups, till he sat down and patted his stomach signaling that he was full.

Kairo the whole time had been sampling the food in front of him to be quite sweet and delicious. He especially liked the waffles with some type of red syrup with real strawberries, and that white powder.

"Do you like your breakfast?"

"I have never had such a dish. What did you call it again?"

"Oh, you mean the waffles. I love them too, but I think I over did it with the strawberries"

"No, you did not. It tastes 'perfect' the way it was made. Thank you"

"I don't know what to say. But if you like them so much, I could show you how to make them, and I wouldn't mind making them more often if you'd like"

"Please do so"

"Okay, is everyone done?"

"Yea…"

"Yes"…

"Well then, that means off with you, and lunch will be at noon. I want this temple spotless k."

"Mom…."

"Yes"

"Can I go to sleep, I want a nap"

"Sure" She picked up all of the food, and packed it away… She then rapped Shippo in the table cloth and strapped the cloth over her shoulder, and he poked his head out, and yawned, and fell asleep.

"Cute isn't he"

"…"

"I'll see you at lunch" and she walked off

"Wait human. You're not his real mother, yet why do act like it?"

"Because he didn't really have one: she died when he was only 3 months old, and his father died trying to save him. I found him crying and I have raised him as my own. I know that I would be a better mother if I had a father figure for him. But I guess your companion should do the same."

"I see"

"I'll see you later"

"…"

"I'd better find that pond done by the time I'm back. I want it bigger, more extravagant. And now that I'm thinking about it… I want an exact copy of the one you're about to do, not only in the left hand side of the temple, but I want one on the right hand side as well. Make sure they are connected, and I want people that are walking to the temple to see the fish next the road. Got it, let's see if you're as fast as you say you are"

She walked off, and deep inside only did this so he would be too tired and fall "deeply" a sleep, so she could play with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it... Please review...

Later...Chow...


	7. What Shall It Be Tonight

Hello everyone. Hey, hope you guys like what you've read so far... Hopefully I will have much more done by the end of the week.

Well to be exact, I hope to update everyday, you know write a chapter EVERYDAY, how, I have no idea, but I hope I manage...

Well, keep on reading, and **THANK YOU TO MY ONLY 3 REVIEWS...** I am happy to know that some of "you" care enough to leave a comment once in a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: What shall it be tonight?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked back to the kitchen, and noticed how her cabinets where still in desperate need varnishing and sealing. She noticed how the wall of the kitchen needed repairs…

She noticed that the floor she cleaned needed a waxing… She noticed how the kitchen table was beat up, and falling apart… She noticed that there weren't any windows…. She noticed that she didn't have any pluming…She noticed how…Well put it this way, she noticed everything…Poor Kagome she was a neat freak…

Okay, she went to her room and pulled out a magazine, and flipped the pictures till she found the picture of a kitchen house she liked…

She went to the kitchen, and made a list of the things that she would need…

1.)Paint 2.)Paint brushes 3.)Buckets 4.)Trash Bags 5.)Trash Cans 6.)Granite & Marble 7.)And who knows what else you need to fix a kitchen

She couldn't believe what she was planning on doing but let's hope it worked

She wished that she could finish her little project by today, and have Kairo eat his words… Humans are NOT slow…

----

Kairo

'I can't believe that bitch'

'Not only did I do what she asked, but I just stated a true fact. Demons will always be faster, better, and smarter than humans.'

By now, Kairo had been done with maybe 3/8 of what she had asked, and he was mad. How could the "powerful, ruthless, and prestigious Lord of the Western Lands" succumb into doing a slaves job? How? He is to powerful, to perfect, to important to be held liable for a witches curse.

But he taught about it, for now he will enjoy and ravish himself in the body of his brother's whore: more like his now.

He couldn't wait to make her pay, plus his ego wished and demanded for respect… He will make that miko obey him, even if it killed him, he will make her obey every command he orders…  
That will be a day to live for… I Sesshomaru, will take revenge, and make that bitch my slave…

----

Back inside the house ----

Kagome was up and ready to fight… She couldn't believe that ripping a wall apart would be so difficult… but she managed.

'Okay, so what do I do next?'

'Oh, yeah, pick up the trash'

You could hear Kagome running from one side of the room to the other. What was really funny was that she didn't notice how fast she was moving, and how strong she was…

Kagome was done picking the trash and started repairing the wall she just knocked down. It was funny, she had just taught that a little spit here and there would fix the room, but now she was neck deep in work… She had to fix this and that and she only had 3 hours left…. She had to finish, she didn't want to have Kairo saying "What have you done all day worthless human?"

She was sick and tired of having demons mistreat her; judge her as weak and uneducated/civilized…

And for once, she was going to kick some ass… and oh did she like his…

But first thing first, she had to concentrate on the task at hand, being better than him… She would excel in anything he did…

-----------------

It wasn't very long before Kagome finished working in the Kitchen. She had spent a large amount of time fixing the kitchen but was happy to have finished. She looked back and wished that she could have electricity in this place; she said it just to say it… She didn't know that she just made a wish and that it would come true…

Kagome then headed to fix the living room but this time she was just plain tired of doing things the manual way. It was time to have fun, and beat Kairo at his game.

1.)She wished that the hard wood floors to turn back to their natural color. She then decided that she wanted a semi-gloss to it, and that she wanted all of the floors squeaky clean.  
2.)She wished for white walls. She then looked around and noticed that the palace felt a little stuffy and dark. So she wished for the next best thing.  
3.)She wished for new windows and blinds. She looked around and noticed that she didn't have any furniture in the living room…so guess what she wished for 4.)Yeah, she wished for Big, plush pillows, different colors of course. She wished for a beautiful dark table, and she wished for a small flower bouquet to adorn it.

She started to like how the room looked and decided that she would leave it how it looked…

Okay, I guess I'm done for this morning… Let's see.

I woke up this morning at 6… Told kairo to finish in 2 hours… He did..We had breakfast at …8…  
I went back to the kitchen and fixed it it took me 4 hours…so that means that I finished at 12 And it took me 30 minutes to play here… so that means….

"NO, I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TO MAKE LUNCH"

"You still haven't made lunch"-Shippo

"Oh, hey Shippo"-Kagome

"Back to the point MIKO"-Kairo

"What are you talking about"-Kagome

"You didn't make Lunch"-Kairo

"Hey, leave her alone…. She's tired of cleaning, and can't do everything you know"-Shippo

"So what… She orders me around like she does… I want my lunch now"-Kairo

"Shippo, can you go into the kitchen?"-Kairo

"Okay mom" And he left

Kagome then started to stalk Kairo. She started to check him out while walking circles around him. She was amazed how gorgeous he actually was, he was the most stunning male she had ever seen. But it was time to make her 'pet' pay.

"You where saying"-Kagome

"Didn't I say it clear enough, or are you def insolent human"

"It seems that I haven't taught you anything today"

"Your kind is so dumb and disgusting."

"Why?"

"Simple. They don't bathe and they are illiterate"

"So, you can't judge every individual the same way."

"YES I CAN"

"…" Very well mutt…time for plan B

"You're stupid and dirty like the rest of them"

"Really… Well if I'm not mistaken this dirty and stupid 'human' is your owner and you need to learn respect."

"Respect for you… NEVER"

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to take that back"

"Why should I"  
"Hmm, maybe because I'm your master: maybe because I can do this…Thud, Kairo's on his knees… and maybe because I can do this SLAP…"

That bitch. She just slapped me… Who the fuck does she think she is. I don't give a fuck, I'll kill her…

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson. Here let me give you seconds. SLAP"

"…"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"BITCH"

"You know your acting to much of a brute male. Hey, I have an idea. How about I just purify the "thing" that makes you a male?"

"…"

"That's more like it. Now, get your ass of the floor and follow me"

"…"

"NOW"

"…"

Kairo was mad, but knew not to push it too far. After all, he needed his 'equipment' for tonight… This time he was going to make her pay… How, he had a few ideas…

----

Kagome walked back to the kitchen to watch shippo jumping up and down, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'It was amazing'

"Kagome, did you do this?"-Shippo

"Oh, that, yeah, it was easy"-Kagome then walked to the fridge that she had wished for.

"What is that?????"-Shippo

"Oh, this, it's a fridge. It's able to store fruit, vegetables, and even left overs for weeks. It keeps stuff cold, and it perserves it longer than normal"

"What about that Kagome"-Shippo

"That my boy, is man's greatest creation. THE MICROWAVE."

"Man's greates creation, it looks like a piece of junk to me"-Kairo...he looked discusted at the piece of equipment

"Are you sure buddy, check this out. Stand next to it"-Kagome

"Why?"-Kairo

"Just do it"-Kagome

"..."- But did as she told

"Now let me put this fork inside and I'll let you press that button. Come on shippo, let's go to the living room"...

Ding...6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 BLAST

"You BITCH"-Kairo

"What happend to you?"- Kagome with evil smirk.

"You made that thing blow up in my face"

"Oh, really. But your the super smart demon. You know how to protect your self, and don't need to depend on human assistance. Further more, I do believe you said that humans are completely stupid. Meaning, that we can not creat devices that explode."

"..."

"By the way. Having no eyebrows suits you well..."

"..."

"Now, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down and eat lunch with us?"-Kagome

"What do you mean, eat lunch with you: there isn't any food prepared. YOU DIDN"T COOK"

"Tis, tis. You still haven't learned. I my dear slave. AM THE TRUE OWNER OF THE SACRED JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS. I my dear slave, am the jewel. I my dear stupid friend, can do anything I please. I my dear "pet" can wish for _**anything**"_

"What are you talking about"-Kairo

"Are you def, or just plain stupid?"-Kagome

"..."-Kairo

"It seems that you are both. Here let me show you"

"Show me what, human"

"Oh, on that subject. I never trully was a human you know. It was all a hoax. My real species is that of a GOD"

"You a god. Yeah right"

"Would you like to bet your life on it?"

"..."

"Like I said, I can do anything. Let me demonstrate. And this time, shut up would you"

"Mommy, is that true. Your a goddess?"-Shippo

"Yes my dear boy. Even though I am not your true mother. I have adopted you, and now my dear son, you yourself are a god."

"A god"-Shippo

Kairo couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could the bitch infront of him be a goddess, and how could she just declare a stupid runt of a kid a "GOD". Aren't there rules or regulations that she must follow. She just can't do that just because she feels like it!!!

"Yeap"-Kagome

"Mom, if you are a god, why hasn't you apperance changed... Or why haven't I seen you power... I taught 'gods' where faster than demons.

"About that, I didn't want to scare you... I taught you wouldn't love me the same way if you saw me differently"

"I love you mom, I don't care what you are, or how you look. To me you will always be my mom"-Shippo

Kagome starts to cry, and holds on to shippo. With every tear that she droops, they become pearls and dimonds. With every hug and kiss, the child becomes stronger, and with the scene happening infront of him, Kairo begins to loose sanity..

"Fine. Close your eyes Shippo" Shippo did as he was told...

Kagome then began to transform into what she trully was the "Goddess of the Jewel" the one and only protector of the famous and most distructive thing on earth. The Jewel.

Her hair began to grow out. She now had elbow long hair, whose color was black with dark blue. Her eyes turned to that of a dark and silver blue... Her whole body glowed, and most of all, she was "hotter" than any other demonness... Sesshomaru had ever courted...

She my dear audience, was hotter than the sex queen her self...

Sesshomaru couldn't hold on to reality any longer, and passed out... Little did he know, this was the exact reaction Kagome had wished for... (HINT-HINT: She was going to shag him till moring came)...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it... Did you guys like it... It took me a while to get it going, but I hope you guys didn't quit on me... Well hope **"MORE" of you guys review this chapter...**

**I'll keep in touch... I'll be back with a new chapter tomorrow... Laters...**

**-90-**


	8. A Woman Needs More

Hello, Everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Well, I kind of been tired and I just got rid of my cold so yeah... Anyways... I guess I lied about posting daily... Now that I noticed how long it truly takes to write a good draft, well put it this way... I take a long time. So to put it in clear terms... I hope to keep working on this story till I finish it so yeah.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: "A Woman Needs More"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that Kagome's idea of having Sesshomaru tier out came sooner than she expected. Too bad that Shippo was wide awake and she couldn't do anything like that yet. She just hoped that he wouldn't wake up to soon. Kagome had a hard time dragging Sesshomaru to the room; she just couldn't get her mind to think straight. All she wanted to do was jump and him, and ride him like the pony that he is... but I guess she would have to wait later for that.

Now that you mentioned it, the bedroom needed a woman's touch as well. She made a couple of wishes here and there and "tada"… Kagome had a 5 star hotel room suite type of room.

Now came the hard part, dragging Sesshomaru up into the extra long and extra big King Size bed…Now all she needed to do was get rid of Shippo.

"Shippo, go eat your lunch would you"

"All-right. But mommy, is he going to be okay"

"I guess so"

"You guess"

"Alright, I know so… But it was funny how he fell you know"

"Yeah, it was but we shouldn't be making fun of him. After all, demons don't faint or get sick very easily"

"You know, you're right. I should make "sure" he's alright"

"How"

"Well, it's easy. I'll give him a checkup"

"What's a checkup"

"Oh I just make sure he's okay. I'll check his breathing, heartbeat, and blood pressure, and how much temperature he has"

"Is that it"

"Yeap, and why haven't you left, you're a growing boy, and need your nourishment. Now, get"

"Fine"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo walked out of the room and closed the door on his way out. Kagome then responded… "What can I do for you today my pet? Oh, yeah, you're out cold tonight. Well let's see what I'M working with"

Kagome then proceeded in taking his clothes off. She tore his shirt off of him. She pulled his pants off, and the only thing keeping him "decent" was a piece of loin cloth. Much similar to boxers in her opinion: she looked him over and her hentai mind started to kick in… She remembered how she took advantage of him, and how good he made her feel.

She remembered waking up and being wrapped around his powerful arms. She remembered every single little detailed… and then she noticed that she had never once kissed him.

A kiss after all is the only thing she had never given to a male. She had in a way given her virginity to this male. Like her mother always said, "If you're going to do something, might as well do it right"… but she never would of thought her mother meant this for instance. Hey, but what's said is said.

Kagome then jumped on the bed and had her legs spread over him and leaned into her first kiss. In fact, she was in a way nervous, she just hoped that he didn't wake up in the middle of it…  
-

Uhg.. My head… What the hell happened? …I just passed out… What the hell did I do? …

Wait, who's on top of me? SNIF… WHAT THE HELL. She's on top of me again…  
-

"Please don't let him wake up"

"I shouldn't care what he thinks. Why Inuyasha? Why? Inuyasha…

Kagome finally had the guts to press her lips over his. She was shocked at how soft and good they felt. And then she remembered that Inuyasha was supposed to be her one and only… And now, she was in the arms of another…

-

'What the hell, why did she just mention his name for. She's my whore now, not his… This should be interesting…Now that I'm thinking about I'm going to… KISS did… did… did she just kiss me…  
-

"There, now I've done everything right. You should be proud mother. For once I took your advice"  
-

'Mother, you should be proud. Is she on crack or what?  
-

"I guess I got that stupid fantasy out of my head. If Inuyasha found out, he would kill me"  
-

'Why is she talking about that hanyo? Am I not good enough to block him out of her mind?  
-

"I can't believe you fainted, I GUESS you weren't man enough to look at me… What a shame"  
-

'MAN ENOUGH. HA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH HONEY. I EVENTED THE TRUE MEANING OF A MAN… ANYWAYS BITCH, YOU WHEREN'T COMPLAINIG LAST NIGHT FOR YOUR INFORMATION'  
-

"I guess I'm going to have to turn you into a true man"

-

'WHAT'

'Hello. I am a man. Remember... You where screaming my name'  
-

"This is going to be fun. First, I'm going to make you, well, put it this way, you'll be begging to obey every single little thing I tell you to do…

-

'Ha, I'll be dead first'  
-

"Okay, Now TIME for your checkup"  
-

'What the hell is a checkup'  
-

Kagome then proceeded in moving her fingers around "Kairo's" well toned muscles...She began to stroke his neck as well, and then she decided to play with him... She was still above him so might as well make the most of it... One leaned forward and began to suck on his chest, and trace her way downwards. She really did enjoy it, she couldn't control herself. 'I'm acting like Miroku: but now I know how it feels like not being able to keep your hands off of someone.

Kagome began to feel her slaves muscles starting to tighten up, so she taught he was going to wake up at any moment...Oh my gosh, how the hell am I going to explain 'this' to him..."You idiot, get off of him.

She did. But she taught it might have been to slow.

-

'She's finally off of me...What should I do? Play it off, or get revenge?

"Hey wake up sleepy head... are you feeling better" asked Kagome while shaking his shoulder a little.

'Shit, I guess I can't play it off. What the hell is she going to do with me'

"Kairo, wake up, it's time for your check up"

"What the hell is a checkup woman" asked Kairo while standing up slightly off the bed Kagome for once taught that this male was going to show some sort of respect towards her.

But hey, I guess she was wrong.

"Strong words for a wanna-be-man who just fainted. How your head pretty boy"

"What are you talking about slut? You yourself know that I'm a MAN... Is there something wrong with your head or what"

"Actually, there is... I just overheard a '**boy**' calling himself a MAN... But the funny thing about this is the hypocrisy of the situation. He calls himself a MAN, but he just fainted like a BITCH... Do you happen to know the pussy of a male I'm talking about"

"..."

"Well, it's no biggy. In my opinion, I think it's rather smart of that pussy to keep his trap shut... In fact, if he pisses me off again, I think I might just purify his little fucking toy... How about that: Do you AGREE?

"Well, enough about that... It's time for your check up Kairo"

"Stay away from me bitch"

"Tis, tis, tis, Kairo. Don't you have manners? You know you're not suppose to talk to a lady like that, in fact you should be punished for what you've just down. But I'm feeling generous today punk. So do me a favor, and just act like the slave you are, and obey me. Not only because I'm your Master, but simply because I am your GOD. So, without further a due, shut your fitly trap, and do as I say"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you"

"Simple. A demon just doesn't faint for any ape rant reason. From my point of view, you need a check up...So be a 'good boy' and listen to what I have to say"

"So, you believe this 'Blackout' I had is a symptom of an illness or a virus that may claim my life'

"Honey, it wasn't a blackout, so don't sugar coat it. You fainted like the bitch you are, and don't try to act all macho with me, I know what happened, and I saw it with my own two eyes"

"Now that we have that clear... Stand up for me and cough"

Kairo couldn't believe what he was about to do but it she did make a relative good argument, and did persuade him to look into the matter. Even if it exposed his health to her... After all, he didn't want to die just yet. He after all had unfinished business, and which needed to be done as soon as possible... He had a whole territory to look after nonetheless.

Kagome had Kairo doing things left and write, and kept a detailed graph and data about how his process was doing. It took them about 1 hour to finish the check up, and by the end of it, Kagome was tired and knotted. All she wanted to do was relax into a nice and soothing bath.

_'Wait a minute; I know what I can do to get payback on that bastard'_

"Kairo, you will follow me into the bathing chambers and will bathe. After all, I need you to patrol my 'new' territory for intruders, and I can't have you miss-representing me the way you smell"

"I take that as an insult. I sess...(Oh Shit)...coughs...I Kairo never omit a stench as that as you're self"

"Speak for yourself. Remember I am a God, I am far better than you, and can smell the sweat from all the way over here. So, do me a favor, follow me because whether you like it or not, you're getting a bath"

"And, what will I wear"

"Hu"

"Are you def, or are you stupid. Do you not remember that you ripped of my clothes and ripped them off of me...They are nothing but rags now"

"So, you noticed that. Very well, put on what's left of you shirt over yourself, and follow me"

"I will not go anywhere unless you tell me what I will wear"

"You sound worse that a girl. I'll give you something once you're done with your bath, mutt. Now let's go"

"I will"

"DOWN"

"Now, I really want a bath, I'm cranky and tired. Do you really want me pissed off? So stand up and follow me"

Kairo didn't have an option, and had to follow, luckily for him, Shippo was nowhere in sight and they reached the bath house in less than a minute... Yet, they didn't know who happened to be patrolling the nearby forest, and was on his way... and really fast.

-

_'What the'_

_'That's Kagome's smell, but then again it's not... Who the hell touched my WOMAN!!!!! I'm going to kill the bastard that stuck his dick where it was never suppose to be in"_

"Kinta, I'll be back in a couple of days. Keep to your self's and try and get some food. We need to start storing food for the winter. Got it"

"Yeah Kouga... Where are you going"

"I'll be back. I just got a whiff of Kagome; and I smell some other mutt all over it"

"Do you think she's in danger'

"I don't know... But what I do know is that I'm going to cut his dick off that's for sure"

"Oh"

"It doesn't matter. She's MY WOMAN. And it's going to stay that way"

"Yes, Kouga"

"I'll see you guys later... Remind me to feed his dick to the pigs when I get back"

"Of course"

With that said, Kouga left in a blast of a whirl wind, and was headed toward the large temple.

_"Let's see that bastard, I'll chop off his dick for what he has done."_

-

So, how was it? Not too shabby now was it. Well sorry about the long wait. But like I said. I was sick, and tired... Really I was... Well hope you guys like it, and I'll try to post sooner... K...


	9. That Woman Is Mine

Hey everyone... I'M BACK...I've got a new chapter... and I hope u guys like it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 9: "That Woman Is Mine"**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kouga couldn't believe that his Kagome was un-pure. How could she… She was his everything… Why?

I guess I'm going to have to kill that bastard. There isn't any other choice… I'll kill that bastard for what he took… THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY GREATEST

ACHIVEMENT… my greatest reward…

Kagome, how could you… Wait, she wouldn't have done it willing… That bastard RAPED my woman… HE RAPED MY KAGOME… I'll kill him, I HAVE TO KILL HIM. I WILL NOT LET THAT BASTARD LIVE HIS LIFE FLAUNTING HIS REPULSIVE DEED TO THE WORLD. My dear Kagome, forgive me for not being there to help you… But I give your honor revenge…

-----

Kagome couldn't believe how relaxing a bath could be… Oh, she loved the effect the water had on her skin, and how it was able to make her forget about everything… now if only she could get that certain bastard out of her head…

'Yeah, that fucker will pay eventually… Till then, I'll have fun with my new boy toy'

'I can't believe I did that with him… I…I don't know what I was thinking….But I don't care…He makes me feel good about myself…And for now, I think that's enough for me, I don't care that I'm making myself become attached'

Kagome began to hear ruffling, and noticed that she had completely forgotten that Kairo was in the same bathroom as she was… She had completely forgotten…

The allure of the bath, and the fact that she was thinking of Inuyasha made her forget that Kairo had been following… She had been transfix so much that she had even taken her clothes off in front of him, and had stepped inside the bath without a single speck of shyness… She had been massaging her breasts, and had even floated on the top of the pool/bathtub she had…

'Oh, well I fucked him already, and he has no idea'

-

'What is wrong with this woman'

'She brought me here so I could watch her bathe…She stripped off her clothes in front of me, and even touched herself erotically'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why? Why?'

'Why can't I look away…Why?'

'Why?'

Kairo couldn't take it anymore…He had been holding the urge to pounce on her for over 20 minutes…So it was now or never…  
He made a move…

-  
Kagome didn't know what to do with Kairo at the moment… All she saw was how he took a step forward, and began to undress in front of her… and before she knew it, he was inside the tub. He began washing himself, but kept on staring at her… Not just a normal stare, but one of lust, desire, and hunger.

Kairo began to walk towards Kagome… 'I need her… I want her'

Kagome stood frozen, shocked, and dimwitted… She couldn't believe that such a male was in her presence, and she had no idea what he was doing, but she just simply couldn't take her eyes off of him… He was just to perfect…

Kagome had enough, she couldn't take it… she blinked and she feel into darkness…

-

'Well, that took more energy than I intended on… But it is definitely worth it'

'Now that I have my bitch under control, I can do whatever I please with her'

"Bathe me"

Kagome nodded… and proceeded by grabbing on to a sponge and scrubbing his back… but as she did so… She laid hot and tender kisses all around his neck…

She kept on scrubbing him while she kissed him, even though he had his back to her… She hen walked around him, and began to wash his chest, and in every way imaginable she began to kiss and caress him…

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of this at first… But one thing was for sure… That he was enjoying every single little thing the miko was doing to him… He couldn't describe it… He was full of ecstasy, and wasn't about to give it up…

'Maybe when I get rid of this wretched curse, I'll bring her with me to the castle… There, she will be my 'pet', and do as she is told… She will keep my bed warm every night, and she shall give me as much pleasure as I desire'

"Give me a kiss"

Kagome nodded and stopped caressing his chest muscles, and pushed him towards the edge of the tub… She began to walk up the stairs, and mean while Sesshomaru was starting to lean on the steps…Kagome spread her legs directly over him and leaned into a deep, and passionate Kiss… Her eyes were closed, and she began to bring her hands towards his face… The minute she placed her hands on his forehead…did the allusion fade off…

Kairo…was no longer Kairo, but none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself…

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru instead of Kairo… Sesshomaru at first couldn't believe that this girl would be able to remove the curse… He then instinctually, he taught that she was going to scream…

But the scream never came… He was shocked that it didn't…

He didn't know what to make of the situation, till he blinked for the 5th time… Kagome was smiling at him, and had the hugest grin on her face…

He was stunned… She is so gorgeous… She's mine… No one will take this from me… This woman is mine…

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome leaned into another Kiss, and began to feel something starting to pick at her entrance…her body began to respond, but her mind was blank… All she was able to do was what 'he' told her…

"Get on me"

Kagome nodded, and sat on him…She felt the strength of his package inside of her… and how it demanded something from her… It demanded pleasure…

"Begin"

Kagome nodded, and started to do him… Sesshomaru just leaned back and relaxed… Not only was he enveloped in a soothing bath, but he was fucking a goddess… The goddess of the jewel…

Sesshomaru was entranced, and blanked out every single little aspect of life, and focused on how it made him feel… He was happy, and wouldn't let this woman leave him… not now… not ever…

"Don't ever leave my side…

Kagome nodded and deep within her… Her memory encoded the fact that she will never leave the man who she was just staring at…

Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't leave the bathroom till after sundown… He had enjoyed himself, and the woman who had done a magnificent job to him…

Sesshomaru then picked up the woman who had been sleeping between his legs… He carried her bridal style and then proceeded into dressing them…

Sesshomaru was amazed at the clothing that she had selected for him…

It was smoother than silk, but stronger than it… It felt warm, and light to the touch… Its overall look was astonishing…

He was proud of her… She knew him too well without actually knowing him…

He slipped on his shirt, and then his pants… He tied his sash around his waist and then proceeded on to his new boots… He put them on, and finally he faced Kagome…

She slept on what appeared to be a sofa… She was naked and looked helpless… He couldn't keep his eyes off of her… and then noticed what she had picked out for herself…

It was one of the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen… It was made of the same material as which he wears… It had two straps on the top, and the dress appeared to be only 3 feet long… It was had a matching bottom part, but it wasn't really a part, it was more like a piece of string he taught… He then remembered that this might be her underwear…

He had no clear idea what he was doing but placed each leg in one of the wholes, and then pulled the item up to her waist…

He was stunned… She was hot…He just couldn't look away… But amazingly his eyes turned to a robe that was on the floor… 'I guess it must of fallen… He put the robe on Kagome and carried her bridal style outside the bathroom…

-

Kagome didn't know where she was… but then she began to realize that someone was caring her… She felt two strong and built arms around her frame…

Kagome then popped one eye opened and noticed that she was looking at Lord Sesshomaru… She blinked again, and then noticed it was Kairo…

'How strange… I could of sworn that I just saw Sesshomaru'

'That can't be right… No, I must be losing my mind… He would never come near me… And if he did, he wouldn't be able to kill me'

'Why am I in his arms'

'I must have fallen asleep'

'I guess he took me out of the bath and dressed me'

'Oh… I guess it doesn't matter if he got a great look… It really doesn't… Well, not anymore'

'What's done is done'

"Kairo, you think u could let me down"

Kairo did as he was told… Now that she was fully awake, he couldn't just blurt out the fact that she was going to listen to him and do what he tells her to do…

"Thank You"

"..."

"Kairo… Are you hungry? I don't know what's wrong with me, but it seems that I'm starving… How about it… I'll make u anything u want"

"Fine, but don't take too long woman"

"You know, you should bite your tongue more often… Maybe then will u stop looking like an ass"

Kagome then walked off, and headed for the direction of the Kitchen…

-

Kagome had begun to make sandwiches… When a knock on the door made her look up…

'Maybe we have company'

Kagome stopped what she was doing, and walked off toward the direction of the main entrance…

She stepped outside of the castle, and walked down the steps…

A breeze of cold air hit her complete body, and she began to shiver…

She looked up, and saw a full moon… and then she remembered Inuyasha…

She began to cry and held her arms close to her chest for warmth… She closed her eyes… and tried extremely hard to stop the tears, but they just wouldn't…

It was then that she felt two strong arms around her… She felt how they wrapped around her waist her hips, and how they were pushed toward the individual's body… She felt how the individual removed one of his hands and wiped off a tear of her face… The individual then proceeded by pulling her chin upwards, but she refused to open her eyes… The individual then kissed her passionately, he didn't leave one centimeter untouched from her mouth…

He then proceeded, by allowing her to lean her head onto his chest… He then wrapped his tail around her… and then began to walk away with her between his arms…

-

Sesshomaru smelled her tears…

'Why is she crying'

Go to her.

'What'

Go to her… or she will be lost…

'Lost, but she's mine… She's my woman'

Just remember, she was your brother's woman, and now she will become someone else's… 'Wait, what do you mean'

Find her… Find her… Find her.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to explain what he felt… He felt betrayed, he felt deceived, but worst off all, he felt lost, and alone…Sesshomaru then picked up her sent, and headed toward that direction…

Sesshomaru arrived too late… He saw how an individual walked up to her… wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him… He watched how he wiped a tear off her face, and then placed a kiss between her lips… He watched how she leaned her head onto the male's chest, and how the male smile… He watched how the male then wrapped his tail around 'his woman'… and how he then picked her up bridal style…

He watched how he began to walk away… The male began to walk away with 'his woman'… His… His… His woman…  
Sesshomaru didn't know what hit him… but his eyes turned full red… and he dashed towards the male…. And in his mind, he kept on repeating… That woman is mine…That woman is mine…THAT WOMAN IS MINE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, everyone… I hope u guys like the chapter… I know I took a long time to update… It's just that I was talking to this guy, and things were going really well between us, and now we've stopped seeing each other…… So I've updated due to the fact that I have time today… And deep down inside, every woman wants to be rescued when she cries…

So do me a favor… Be kind to your girlfriends my male readers… And you will be rewarded with lots of fun and love… Keep reading, and I hope you 'guys' are taking notes on how to make a girl fall mushy for a guy…

With lots of love: Your author….


	10. I Need You

Hey, everyone... I'm sorry I haven't updated... I was bussy with school work, and didn't have much time to dedicate to the story, but I had time this weekend so here it is...

Oh, by the way... I made a twist to the story, and hope that it comes out better than I taught... Please, be aware that there is a SEXUAL SCENE in this chapter...

P.S.: I don't own Inuyasha.

P.P.S: I'll try to update soon k. Please Review. Thanks...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 10: "I Need You"**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe she's mine now…_

_I've been dreaming of this day for over 3 years, and finally, I can have her…_

_I need you Kagome, you're my life, my soul, and my hunger…_

_I don't know what I would do without you please be okay my love…_

_I will never leave your side, I love you, and I want to spend every single second of my life with you…_

Kouga felt satisfied, and walked away with the most stunning female that he had ever seen… Kagome had changed, but he didn't care, in fact he found her hotter than before… At first, he saw her walking down the steps, he stood frozen… He just couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was…

He was happy that she was safe, and unharmed… yet truly the only thing he wanted was to hold her close to his chest…

He kept on walking in a normal pace, and with every step he felt happier just by having her by his side.

"_Please, don't leave me, please tell me you'll never leave…. I need you"….Kagome began to cry in her sleep…_

Kouga didn't say anything; he just nodded his head, and held her closer to his chest. The appetite he once had for her, now turned into savage starvation… He wouldn't ever give up on Kagome… His Kagome was perfect… He didn't care about anything in the world but her… He was in LOVE… and in his mind, he already knew how happy he would be with her, and tons of pups at his side…

Kouga, couldn't have been happier… He found her, and she had just asked him to stay with her forever…

_I love you Kagome… I love you… Please, please marry me… That is all that I wish for in life…To be at your side…_

Kouga then took off into one of his fastest wind tornados, and headed off towards his tribe…

----

Kagome's Dream/Subconscious

----

_"Please, please, don't leave me… Please tell me you'll never leave…I need you."_

The figure didn't say anything but just held her tighter… Kagome had no idea who the individual was but she felt safe, warm, and loved.

Kagome then truly passed out in the individuals arms… She didn't care who he was, but she was happy to have him near her… Please, please, let me find happiness, dear kami…

----

Sesshomaru:  
---

He was running as fast as he could, the male had only taken 5 steps before he plummeted into a tornado, and was gone. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to reach her in time, and now, she's gone.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she had allowed herself to be kidnapped.

He felt betrayed by his goddess. He just couldn't take it, he howled to the full moon, and his blood shot eyes, marked a death look towards both of them… Sesshomaru as a dog demon can't handle betrayal. If they are crossed, they will hunt for the individual till either it is dead, or he is dead.

_"I will hunt you down bitch. And you will come back to me, or I will kill you"_

_"You have crossed me, I will not allow you to make a fool of me, and I vouch that I will bring you back dead or alive"_

Sesshomaru then howled once more to the stars and the moon, and began to search for her…

-

Kouga had decided that he wanted some alone time with Kagome, than a right away wedding ceremony.

He was craving her flesh, and she was the only one who could give him what he wanted… that's if, if she allowed it.

He would never force himself upon any woman, and especially not to the woman whom he wished to mate, and have pups with.

Kouga arrived at a clearing 40 minutes from where he found Kagome.

She was still holding on to him with a death grip as if he was going to run away at any second.

He layed her down on the grass, and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, yet this same night is what made her cry, and the reason why she accepted him.

_"I love you Kagome"_

Kagome moved a little in her sleep, and Kouga looked down.

He was stunned. He didn't truly take his time to look at her. He wasn't in love anymore, he was crazy, delusional, stupid, for her. She was more beautiful than ever. She was stunning, he had caught his breath the first time he had seen her. But now he was choking for air. He was just completely taken back. "How, how, how did this happen…

_"Kagome, what are you, you… you smell different…. Please…. please tell me… I want to thank him, you look stunning"_

_"I loved you back then, and now I'm crazy about you…please, please love me"_

Kouga then leaned in for a kiss, and was shocked.

She had allowed him entrance to her mouth, and he took full advantage of it. She tasted so sweet… She smelled so good, and she felt wonderful.

Her skin was soft, and light to the touch. She was muscular and not one inch of fat adorned her whole body, yet she felt so…so good.

Kagome began to moan when she felt Kouga massaging her breast… She was in heaven… she couldn't explain it… He was just wonderful…

He began to pull her robes apart when she flipped him over, she was now on top of him, and she began to strip his clothing before he could undress her…

She was unconsciously responding to all of his caresses, all of his kisses, and all of the lust he had.

Kagome then stalked her way to his lips, and took them passionately and savagely…She then trailed her lips all the way to his neck and began to nibble on him when she felt something on her thigh began to poke her…

He was fully aroused and that was exactly what she had wanted…

She then proceeded by pulling the last piece of clothing he had on his chest… She followed it by trailing kisses from his neck, all the way towards his mid-section… She was sucking on his stomach, and licking part of his mid-section as well…

Kouga was in heaven, he had never felt so good in his life… He was stunned that Kagome wasn't timid at all… and that she was the one doing most of the action…

Well, we are going to have to change that now…

Kouga couldn't handle it anymore; his animalistic side took over him… He flipped her over, and hard… She didn't complain, on the contraire, she was stunned… She was now on the bottom, and was a sitting target. She had a lustful male stalking her, and there was no turning back…

She opened her eyes slightly and saw the male… but it was so dark, and her vision was blurry… she wasn't able to see much, but she wasn't about to turn back…

He had enough, it was now, or never…

He spread her legs, and pushed 2 of his thick fingers into her and she moaned/creamed from how good it felt… He had removed a thin piece of cloth from her in the beginning… all she had on was a flimsy short silk dress, and a robe. He pulled the robe off, and placed it to one side. He would use that later to cloth her.

But now, all he had blocking his view was the short, very short, see through dress she wore… he pulled his fingers out of her, and she whined a little…

He began to pull the flimsy dress off of her… and then looked her over… she was more beautiful than he had expected her to be… He was going to enjoy being with her… and with that last taught, he spread her legs, and kissed her once more in the lips, and plummeted into her. She had to moan/scream…He was just too wide, she hadn't expected him to have such equipment, but she couldn't complain… She was trilled… She was happy, and she felt safe… As long as she felt content, she would do as she pleased, and at the moment, she was doing her mysterious lover…

He began trusting into her deeply, and slowly, she was on bottom and they were doing it missionary style… she kept on moaning with every thrust… She was happy, and he was doing a marvelous job at doing it.

Kagome couldn't help but moan, she had enough and grabbed him by the neck and pushed herself semi up and was now holding on to his back while she bit his neck, and kissed it…

Kagome then pushed herself up a little bit more, and then she flipped him over, and she then continued to fuck him but cowgirl status… He had a perfect view of her Double-Double D breasts, and was stroking onto her thigh as she kept on grinding him… Kagome was happy, and kept on moaning out loud… He was trying so hard to hold on for her… He didn't want to give up on her…but she was just so, so…good at this…

He couldn't hold on much longer so he pushed himself up and rolled her on her back… her legs were up in the air, and he was trusting deep, deep within her… and then she climaxed…He felt how her muscles where responding to his trusts… He timed her climax exactly, and he pushed his seed deep, deep within her… He desperately wanted her to become pregnant, so he pumped in more than the normal does, just to make sure the outcome of tonight, would be rewarded…

He loved her dearly, and he could tell that she was mature enough to handle a pregnancy… and deep within him… He knew the reason he wanted her pregnant, was so that she never left his side truly, if anything did occur…

He was glad to have had her, and this way, he will always have another piece of her close to his heart as well.

He hoped they turned out to be twins…He had always promised his father that he would give him twin grandsons… One for the grandmother and one for the grandfather…. No more fighting for the grandchildren…

Kagome was tired, she was weak, and her legs felt wobbly… She scooted close to the male that had done such a wonderful job, and was laying next to him spoon style…

She felt content… and fell deeply a sleep… morning would arrive in only a couple of hours, and then she would find out who indeed was her secret admirer…

----

"Inuyasha, come back to bed. You know you want to", said Kikyo in a lustful voice...

"I smell something... And I don't like it"...

"What are you talking about... Forget about it, and FUCK me again..."

"I have to go... I'll check this out... Stay here..."

"No.. Your not going anywhere Inuyasha, your mine, and I'm telling you, you're not going anywhere"

"Shut the fuck up. I do as I please...And now that your mentioning it... I'm tired of doing all the work, it's time you do something... I'll be back in the morning..."

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was of no good, he was gone, and Kikyo, was looking at his back running away from their home... Who knows what the fuck was bothering him... But she had never heard Inuyasha curse at her... She just didn't know what was wrong with him... His demon side was comming out... and she noticed how his blood stained eyes wanted to rip her apart...

She just hoped that the idiot didn't kill himself...She loved how he made her feel... He was her play toy...

"NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME INUYASHA... I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING...BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what u think about it, k... I think it'll come out good... So hold on for the next chapter, k...

P.S: I like review, so the more I get, the faster I'll update k.


	11. The Stench of Sex

Hello Everyone... Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while but I actually did this past Saturday or Sunday... Yet when I uploaded my document, tons of little boxes covered my format.. so yeah...

I figured how to fix the problem, so next time I update, there will be no further delays k..

By the way, I read from one of my reviews that people where starting to question whether or not this was going to end up as a Sess/Kag story...

And YES people, it will stay a SESS/KAG story... Kouga is well...read and you will find out... BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL HAVE A DRAMATIC TWIST AT THE END!!!!!!!!

-Review more, and I might update more often.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11: The Stench of Sex

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(12:35) It was almost morning before Sesshomaru was able to pick up Kagome's scent… Sesshomaru was pissed off, but now, all he wanted was to see Kagome… He was tired, and desperate. He didn't know what to do if he lost Kagome forever.

He wanted his goddess and no one would take that away from him… He would be arriving in 5 minutes but had no idea what he would find. Would she be fine? Or will she be dead? Deep down inside of him, he only hopped that she would return to him.

--

Kagome felt the slight breeze, and stirred in her sleep… She felt suddenly very awkward and couldn't go back to sleep. She moved a little, and felt those strong arms around her, press her closer to the individual.

'Oh, yeah… Who is he?'

Kagome wanted to turn around, but was afraid to look…

'Who is he?'

'How did he find me?'

"Kagome" said a soft yet strong male voice…

"Yes" she replied, trying to figure out the voice.

"Kagome? Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Kagome turned bright red, she couldn't help it… But the fact is, that she did enjoy it very much. She could still feel the caresses and those hot and juicy kisses he bestowed on her.

She was happy, then, and she felt happy now…

"Kagome?"

"Hai, I did… I will never forget it…"

"It was my pleasure" he uttered and then nuzzled her neck and kissed her neck several times.

Kagome couldn't help but respond with moans… She was turned on, and he was the one she wanted.

Kagome felt the male begin to move away, she protested a little, and so he came back…

Kagome turned around and saw Kouga.

"It was you"-Kagome was too shocked to say anything else, she just kept on gawking at him… he was just too gorgeous without his clothing on.

"Yes, are you disappointed?" Asked Kouga with sincere hope in his voice….

"NO….It's just that I never taught…you…and me… would end up doing that"

"Do you regret it?"

Kagome turned her back to him, "Actually, no… I… It was one of a kind… I loved it"

She was facing him now…

"Could we do it again, I mean: some other time?"-Kouga

"Yeah, I'd like that…" Kagome began to stand up but then Kouga had the urge to pin her down once more…

"So… you wouldn't mind if that some other time was now?" asked Kouga while playfully sucking on her right nipple

"argh …no…I…don't……mind…." Said Kagome while playfully panting…

She was wet, and she just wanted more… She kept on scratching his back, and pulling his hair… She just couldn't help it…. He was SO GOOD!!!!

Kouga started to spread her legs when she wrapped her legs around him, and flipped him over…

She was on top, and she liked to remain there… yet she didn't know that this was exactly what Kouga wanted…

Kouga's only taught was to fuck her, and get her pregnant…

He just hoped that last night had worked, but he always remembers his motto "you rather be safe, than sorry"…

Kagome mounted him, and began to ride him, she felt content and happy… so she began to moan out loud… she was touching herself, and Kouga was concentrating hard not to lose his erection, (She was just too Good!)

-

**_I can smell her, where is she… she must be close by…_**

**_I don't care what the bitch did to me last time… but this time… I'll bite the bitch…_**

**_I swear Kagome, I will have the jewel back, and I will have you once more…_**

**_You've had your fun, now it's time to come home to daddy…_**

**_I know that you're strong, but I don't give a FUCK… You're going to do what I say, when I say it, and how many times I want it…._**

**_Kikyo's been somewhat boring lately… Time to spice up my sex life… Just a bit more…_**

_Flashback: _

_If you bite, her, you will have her… If you bite her… She will do what you want… If you bite her… She will be YOURS …… _

…. Yes, I'll bite my bitch….

-

Sesshomaru was only seconds from finding Kagome when something hit him…

'That smell, I know that smell'

'She's fucking HIM!!!'

Sesshomaru could no longer hold on to reality… She was his, and only his… He was possessive, even as a child, but as a full grown male, he would kill anything to get back what was rightfully his…

Sesshomaru arrived at the clearing to see Kagome fucking a male… the male had let his guard down, and would soon die for his carelessness…

'I don't know who the fuck you are… but get off of her….'

They kept on fucking, and didn't even flinch at his remark…

His youki started to poor and flood over him…

He was mad…

'I should have known the bitch wouldn't have come back so easily…'

He was about to launch at him, when Inuyasha arrived on the scene…

Sesshomaru noticed the difference in Inuyasha youkai, and he was able to conferm that Inuyasha was now a full fledge youki.

'Perfect, this is the distraction I needed…'-Sess

-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"KAGOME"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Inu

Like the previous time, Kagome and Kouga where to distracted with FUCKING, to notice anything different…

She was moaning out loud and Kouga kept on slapping her ass… He kept on stroking her tights and kept on sucking her dry…

Inuyasha was shocked how his Kagome looked, but liked it nonetheless, but that would be for some other time… now who the fuck is this male….

Inuyasha took one sniff… and was pissed off even more…

"YOU FILTY WOLF… GET OFF OF MY WOMAN!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha charged at Kouga, but was repelled by Kagome's barrier…

Kagome slightly opened her eyes, and noticed Inuyasha…..

Kagome stopped…. "…"

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"-Kouga…

Kagome began to cry, she got off Kouga, and sat on the ground adjacent to him… she had her back away from Inuyasha and Kouga

Kouga didn't know what was up, but he could tell it wasn't good… He got to his knees, and looked back…

Inuyasha was standing there…He had heard what he had done to Kagome, and was pissed off when he heard the news…

"Leave, you're not welcomed here…" responded Kouga while wrapping his tail around Kagome and picking her up…

"Don't touch her… She's mine"

"No, she's not yours… She's with me… and you will never hurt her again…"

"Don't tell me what to do wolf… Give her back to me now, or I'll take her!!!"

"LEAVE INUYASHA" she was mad…"LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU"

Kagome began to shake with power… and Kouga was beginning to feel worried….

_'Maybe I could use this to my advantage…'-Kouga_

Kouga, pulled Kagome closer to him, and kissed her… He then ordered his tail to move her up… He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist…. Kouga used the opportunity to plunge into her, and pump her full of semen… He kept on kissing her… and kept on pumping…. As a WOLF demon, he had an advantage over any other male, because MALE WOLF DEMONS', are capable of pumping semen till the female becomes pregnant… And Kagome just made it...

Kouga then let her down and Kagome's shaky legs unwrapped themselves from Kouga, and she was about to lose her balance, but Kouga's tail gently let her feet touch the ground, and then pulled her tired, and PREGNANT body towards him…

"Now, that you have seen your fill…MUST I REMIND YOU, She doesn't wish to be near you, or even see you… Take the hint MUTT…. SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!!!!"

"YOU BASTARD"….Inuyasha took his sword out, and it transformed into the huge fan that it is… He then began to hit the walls of the barrier, and Kouga noticed that Kagome was to tired to try an keep it up any longer…

"Kagome… Wrap it around yourself…. I'm much stronger now, and I will not let you down… I'll be back in a bit… Close your eyes and try and save your energy"

"Kouga…………."

"I'll be fine… I need you not to over exhaust yourself… rest, you need it…"

Kouga stepped out of Kagome's barrier… She quickly turned and pulled her clothing back on as soon as possible… She began to run away… She felt weak, but she just had to move… she couldn't risk seeing Inuyasha…

----

Sesshomaru:

_"I can't have her pregnant… I'll just have to beat his sperm into development…" _

_"She'll get pregnant, but my kit, will kill yours wolf…" _

Kagome was unaware that she was pregnant, or about to become pregnant… (YOU ALL KNOW THAT THE FISHIES HAVE TO SWIM TO GET THERE)

Kagome only had a couple of hours till she fully became pregnant… Sesshomaru was counting on that, and hoped that she would be easy to fuck…

Sesshomaru jumped up in the air, and landed in front of Kagome… He wasn't himself, but he appeared as Kairo still…

"Kairo…take me home… I can't get there on my own… I'm too weak…"

Kagome fainted and Sesshomaru rushed and caught her before she landed on the ground…

He was furious that she had fucked the wolf demon… He couldn't and wouldn't allow her to bear that bastards infant…

"First things first… I will have to get you pregnant as well…"

"Then you're coming home with me, and you will obey me"

"I will"… said Kagome who was unconscious

Sesshomaru placed her on his lap… he laid his back on to the trunk of a tree, and wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist, and went inside of her…He then lifted his legs up slightly and grasped her hips with both of his hands… he began to move her up and down… He was disgusted at the fact that the wolf had "trespassed into his property" (Get it, it's a punt) he had to mark his territory once more, and he had to get her pregnant… they would be here the rest of the morning…

Sesshomaru, was working marvelously, and hoped that a couple more ejaculations could do the trick…

He was pissed of that Kagome had run off with the male, and so her punishment would be to carry his kit for 3 months…

He wanted a healthy and strong male…. He wanted his heir to the throne of the Western Lands to be as powerful as his father…

--

Kagome awoke… it was around 7 in the morning… and she was tired…

She was yet again wrapped in some males arms…

'Is this what my life has become… Waking up, having males fucking me 24/7…"

Wait, this is Kairo.. I can smell him… I don't know how, but it's him….

Kagome tried turning, but the male held her tight… She was being held to tight, and she was having a lil trouble breathing…

She coughed, and he noticed that he was hurting her…He turned her around, and Kagome noticed that she was facing face to face to Kairo…

"Hi"

"You left… WHY?"

"Hu?"

"YOU LEFT ME!"

"I… I didn't… I heard something, and I went to check it out…"

"Don't do that again"

"Why? I can do anything I want…"

"You said you would obey me…"

"When the hell did I say that…"

"Last night…before we fucked"

"Oh, so that's why I'm sore"

"Yes, and I will fuck you when, where, and how many times I please…."

"Wait, just cuz you got lucky one night, doesn't mean I'm going to be fucking you everyday…"

"Are you sure about that… If I do recall, I was the one that told you I didn't want to be your boy toy… male DOG demons like sex, and I like mine often… you're the one that took advantage of me that morning (liar)…."

"I, I.. I……. So you found out…?"

"Of course, you smelled like me, and I could tell that you enjoyed yourself plenty, when you woke me up in your ecstasy… I liked it, and now, you will provide me with as much as I want…"

"but, but, but…'

"But, what? You want it anal as well?"

"NO!"

"Then shut up, and get up, where going home…. Oh, and you're pregnant… It better be a boy bitch…"

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

"I said, you're pregnant"

"Wait, you bastard…. How could you?… I taught male demons where able to decide when they wanted heirs… Why DIDN"T YOU CONTROL IT?….I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!!!!"

"YES, we can, and YES YOU ARE!!!!!…That filthy wolf had to get the idea of trying to keeping you with a pregnancy…I can't have that"

"Pregnancy, wolf….He wouldn't? Would he?"

"He TRIED, but my sperm should take care of that vexing pup…"

"NO!"

"What, haven't you been listening; I'm not going to let you have HIS baby"

"I don't care what you say…. If I'm having your baby, then I'm having his…"

"You can't do that"

"Why NOT… AM I NOT A GOD…? I CAN GIVE LIFE AND TAKE LIFE… I'm HAVING BOTH… and if you try anything, I promise, I'll kill YOU…" I might not be a mother yet, but IF I AM PREGNANT, AS YOU SAY I AM… I WILL NOT ALLOW ONE BASTARD OF A SOON-TO-BE-FATHER KILL THE PUP OF THE OTHER SOON-TO-BE-FATHER…

"You will only have MY pups WOMAN"

"GODDESS, DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE FILTY MUTT. And I will have as many children, with whoever I wish"

"I don't care what you think of yourself, but I am not lower than you… I am…"

"You are…?"

"That does not concern you"

"Are you a fool…You say I'm pregnant, and you're going to be the father of one of my children… Of course it concerns me…."

"No, it does not"

"Fine, I'll take my leave, with MY children"

"It's mine as well… You can't keep me away…"

"It was just a fling… Go away… I bet Kouga will be a much better father than you could ever be…"

"I'm ordering you to stay"

"You are 'nothing'… leave me alone… I don't ever wish to see you again…"

"Kagome, I will be back… You can't keep me away… I'll be in your dreams, and you will be screaming my name in pleasure, not his…"

"What makes you so sure…?"

"Because, you have"

"I don't care…" With that, Kagome left…

'I don't care what you say bitch, but you will scream for me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun, dun...

SO SORRY FOR LEAVING U ON A CLIFFY...

WHAT WILL KAGOME DO...? WILL SHE GO BACK TO KOUGA, OR WILL SHE GO BACK HOME?

WILL KAGOME TRULLY END UP PREGNANT, OR WILL SHE HAVE AN ACCIDENT?

WILL KOUGA AND INUYASHA KILL THEMSELVES, OR WILL SESSHOMARU KILL THEM BOTH?

Stay tuned for next chapter...

I promise you won't regret it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Author's Note 1 Sry :D

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in how Long…hahaha

Well yeah… I've had my computer working all right but I've been really busy with life and all…

Ha I have no idea why I'm telling u guys this but yeah…

I dumped the guy I was seeing on his b-day 6/22/2007...[I'm not a bitch for doing what I did (Don't feel sorry for him cuz one, i've dated him before, and two he was my ex-best friend ex...and well yeah...now that i'm looking at it, i should of never hooked up with him...oh the reason I dumped him was cuz he wanted her back, and that I could be a replacement for her...I am ME, and I am NOT HER...so yeah hahaha) and I went my sisters 15 on 6/23/2007…hahahaha I met this real cute guy and well we hit it off….

And well life has been peachy so far…. WOOOOOOO anyone like Myspace…well yeah I just made a profile and if u guys want to add me then add me k…

My user name is ana and well yeah; you can find me with my email…

;D

hahaha

Well yeah this is just more like an authors note…don't kill me but I will update by the end of the night…

Love you guys….& I hope u guys haven't forgotten about little o' me….


	13. Hey There Good Looking!

--

Author's Note:

Haha… Hello Uhh don't know how to put this…but I uhhh felt lazy and didn't want to update for several reasons… Not that you care or anything but I think you should know y…

First off… I broke my laptop…Second, I got sick… (Heart issues)….and my grades slipped a lot….. /

I'm normally a: 3.50-4.00 g.p.a. type of student all the time so for me to get anything below was painful…

On a side note, I was completing my Senior Project (it's a high school requirement and well tada) I had to work on it…

So I'm done with that…the majority of it…and well I had this HUGE impulse to finish this story….anyhow….here I go again…

So sorry for the wait….and I apologize for the excess profanity but with out it….it wouldn't truly be a revenge-type of story.

--

_**Flashback:**_

--

"_**You will only have MY pups WOMAN"**_

"_**GODDESS, DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE FILTY MUTT. And I will have as many children, with whoever I wish"**_

"_**I don't care what you think of yourself, but I am not lower than you… I am…"**_

"_**You are…?"**_

"_**That does not concern you"**_

"_**Are you a fool…You say I'm pregnant, and you're going to be the father of one of my children… Of course it concerns me…."**_

"_**No, it does not"**_

"_**Fine, I'll take my leave, with MY children"**_

"_**It's mine as well… You can't keep me away…"**_

"_**It was just a fling… Go away… I bet Kouga will be a much better father than you could ever be…"**_

"_**I'm ordering you to stay"**_

"_**You are 'nothing'… leave me alone… I don't ever wish to see you again…"**_

"_**Kagome, I will be back… You can't keep me away… I'll be in your dreams, and you will be screaming my name in pleasure, not his…"**_

"_**What makes you so sure…?"**_

"_**Because, you have"**_

"_**I don't care…" With that, Kagome left…**_

'_**I don't care what you say bitch, but you will scream for me…"**_

--

Chapter 12: Hello Good Looking!

--

Kagome walked off into the abode. She was mad and lost. She was thinking to her self how this could have happened….

_I was just me…. I was happy with just living my life with Shippo. Now I'm stuck with 3 angry males hunting me down….where oh where did I get this luck from…?_

_Kami help me…._

_Kagome started to walk towards the temple….she had no idea how far it was and was hoping to pick up her Shippo's scent soon. She felt like a horrible mother for abandoning him like that….I should be more careful with situations like that…._

--

Back with Inuyasha--

"Mutt leave Kagome alone"

"She's mine. She always has been, and she always will be"

"No, she isn't… She told you just a while ago to leave her alone. Don't you think you did enough to her with that shell of a woman called Kikyo?"

"Ehh…that's my business not yours…. Now wolf get out of my way…. By all means I would love to kill you right now…but I believe I have some booty to tap…"

"Ha! Kagome needs a REAL man to satisfy her…. You saw how she was working me…Couldn't get her to stop….WOOW she's TOO much of a woman for you to handle…."

"As if…you just got lucky that's all….you know I should kill you….you took my bitches virginity….! That only proves that you where her mistake, and that she'll learn not to mix her goodies with you ever again"

"I doubt that….. She saw what I was packing, and she LOVED it… I bet the reason she never fucked you was because you have a small dick…. Yup, that sounds just about right"

"Pshhh If anything you're the one with a small dick… I'm a DOG DEAMON, not a puny wolf… Believe me once I get myself into Kagome, she'll forget every stroke, every kiss, and every fuck she's had with you…. Oh and don't worry….she'll be screaming in pleasure….not moaning just to fake it like she did with you"

"Leave"

"I am….but like I told you….Kagome is mine…Keep your dick off of her!"

"Oh I will. I'll make sure it's in her all day and all night…thanks for the reminder" with that Koga punched Inuyasha in the face and sent him flying over the cliff which was connected to the clearing….

"See ya later mutt face" with that Koga took off…

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the lake and shook himself…. "Cheap shot asswhole…fine, if this is the way you want to play then…by all means, lets play" With that said and done, Inuyasha had to plan a way to get his Kagome back….

--

Back with Kairo:

"Hmmp…what am I going to do…why can't I get her out of my head…"and began walking back and forth…

"She's my woman…didn't the bath-house mean anything to her…"

"How could she…I don't want to share her….I don't…"

"I won't ever share her….she's mine…I took her virginity, I was her first…if it wasn't for that wolf…she wouldn't of ever strayed from me"

"There's only one thing left to do…." Kairo took off, and started to search for Koga's smell, lucky for him, it was coming to him.

--

Kagome was walking home, she had to many things in her mind to watch her surroundings….She still wasn't used to her powers, and for the most part is still unaccustomed to using them. After all, so far she lived her entire life thinking that she was human…

As she was walking through a clearing she heard a woman scream….

"Help me, someone help me"

Kagome was startled nonetheless, she looked around and for once used her powers to try and pinpoint the screams for help…

"Help…please" Kagome heard the screams more as a plea of mercy and couldn't take it…she had to help who ever was in trouble… Finally, Kagome was able to pin point the exact location the screams where coming from…

Kagome dashed as fast as she could but slowed down 50 meters away. She was there to help, but she refused to go into battle not knowing what a situation was about. She was attentive at what she saw, and wanted to know exactly what she was going up against… She learned her mistake as a human, and wouldn't succumb to such stupidity as a God. After all, she had an image to uphold.

In front of Kagome, she saw a small seen play out before her. There was a woman, dressed moderately, not poor, not rich, but quite beautiful. There where deamonds surrounding her, and one by one they where saying something to her. The girl looked scared and couldn't scream any more, she was in fight or flight mode, but couldn't find an exit, so she picked the next best thing.

"Don't touch me……what do you guys want? Answer Me" she said

"Haha, look at her, she's powerless, and still she demands answers!" said one of the fat, ugly deamonds if anything they looked like dirty thieves…

One of the deamonds stayed back and didn't do anything… He just leaned on a tree and told the other six deamonds that he was disgusted with them, and that they should never think of copulating with a human… Kagome was startled; she looked at him, and could tell he was cleaner than the rest and that she would be cautious of him the most….

"Shut up Troy, all you love to do is hunt for the jewel, and have your way with woman…She might be human but she has the exact same equipment down there…..Come on, it'll be fun, well hold her open for you….how about it, you can have fun with her first" Said a harry short looking man.

"Eh, she's not good enough for me… I haven't found a real woman to satisfy my needs…."

Two of the other men looked and sneered at him "Fine, more for us…"

"Please, don't… I'm a virgin, please…." Said the young girl trying to find pity from them

"Did you hear Troy, she's a virgin…Are you sure you don't change your mind…" said the sorry harry looking man

"I told you Kio, I don't like humans….Sometimes I wonder why I tag along with you?"

"You tag along with me because when my parent's died you vowed to them that you would make sure nothing bad ever happened to me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….just so you know that was ages ago…oh, and that doesn't apply to your stupid friends"

"Hmph just like you to say that, so what, are you sure you don't want to hit that?"

"Yeah I'm sure, go have fun….by the way I hope your dick gets ripped off"

"Very funny, your loss…Alright guys, get her…"

Next thing Kagome see's they start closing in the circle and one of the guys says

"She's pretty….Can't wait to have my turn with you…" Said a chubby faced man

"Wait your turn, I get her next" said the scrawny looking guy…

"You two, get her arms" The two guys that sneered at Troy did what they where told

"Do you want it gentle or would you like it rough?" Said the Kio

"No...No…No…Don't touch me…let me go…I've never wronged you" cried the young and beautiful girl…

"You just have… You refuse to have 'fun' with me…so you must be punished…"

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She had enough, she wasn't about to let there thieves rape this young girl. How dare they do such a crime? Kagome had it all planned out. One by one they would suffer, and she had a special surprise for that guy named Kio.

Kagome stepped into the clearing and walked in towards the middle of it…She looked at Troy, and then looked at the other males…As part of her plan she concealed her powers but kept her true form, she simply looked human, but otherwise, still hot and seductive as ever.

"Hello good looking" Said Kio, stopping abruptly while he was trying to undress the crying girl.

"What are you doing to her?" Said Kagome, the question directly aimed at the 6 men

"Why my lady, we where thinking of having some fun?" said Kio in a sarcastic manner…

"How dare you try and take advantage of this young and innocent girl!" Said Kagome furious as ever

"Wow, wow, wow, what a spunky little vixen you are" Said Kio letting go of the half dressed girl he had

"Lets get her, I wouldn't mind teaching her some manners" Said the tall scrawny looking guy

"Ha, as if you could ever lay a hand on me!" said Kagome full of confidence

"Well my dear, I have the pleasure to informing you that you are unarmed, with out an escort, or a weapon, or with out any hope" Said Kio

"And what is your point" Said Kagome looking smirkingly at him

Kio sniffed, and sniffed again "You smell so good for a human"

"Is that so…?" Said Kagome smirking at him once again

"Hey Troy! What do you think of fucking this one? She's spunky, she smells REAL good, and I believe you can teach her a lesson like Shento mentioned" Said Kio

"…." Troy didn't say anything, but he couldn't disagree that he had an urge to pounce on this one. She looked absolutely enticing, and the mere taught of having her brought bliss to him. Troy smirked and looked directly at her. The looks he was giving her sent a chill up her spine which everyone noticed.

"Look Troy, just by looking at you she trembles" Said Kio, looking at the smirking and lustful Troy

"Let the girl go, and I will possibly spare your life" Said Kagome walking towards Kio and away from Troy…Although she had her left shoulder facing Troy, she was still cautious of him, and would never allow him to get out of her vision

"Look, she's ordering me around… What is up with women these days? They think they can order a male just like that, what has this world come to; soon they are going to make us scrub the floors and take care of the children. What a fool you are, I will make sure that the one that thinks of sparing a life will be me, and the one that will be begging for it to be spared will be you." Said Kio ready to slap the woman in front of him

"Ha-ha" Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she knew the future of this country because she came from it…

"Shento, get her on her knees, I believe she's going to be praying" said Kio

"With pleasure, my oh my, will I have some fun pounding into you tonight" Said Shento and then started to stalk Kagome, the closer he came, the more Kagome laughed. Shento couldn't believe that this bitch was taunting him and that she was enjoying herself. He finally had enough and pounced on her…

Everyone was anticipating her to be pinned beneath him, but the reality was so much different from what they where expecting.

Kagome not only pulled a barrier just as the moron was about to land on her, but she also used double her power not only to repel him away but to knock him out unconscious. She had a plan for each and single one.

"What the hell? Attack all of YOU!" ordered Kio to the remaining 5 guys. They all took a stance and surrounded Kagome leaving the girl alone. Kagome hoped that she would be wise and take a chance and run for it.

One by one they started closing in and Kagome was ready. She wasn't about to give up without a fight and she knew she had blow off steam some how; and that these guys where perfect sitting ducks for her.

"You bitch, how dare you do such a thing to our comrade!" bickered one of the guys

Kagome was just smiling evilly at them… "Come and get me" and with that she lowered her barrier and started to attack all of the men… In less than 30 seconds they where all dead. Lying in a pool of their own blood, their body limps scattered all over the field.

Kio was stunned; he didn't know what to say…. Then Shento woke up and tried to attack Kagome from the side, but before he knew it. She had slashed his head in half.

"What a pitiful piece of trash" Said Kagome flinging her right wrist down once getting rid of the blood that had stained her hand.

"Now for you…You of all deserve the worst death of all" Kagome was stalking him…All she was craving to do was KILL HIM…

"Stay away from me"

"Why should I? You're a pretty young thing" Said Kagome giving him an evil smirk that could kill.

Kagome used her ultraviolet speed to catch him before he took off fleeing. She grabbed him from him neck with one hand pulling him off the ground and chocking him, and the other one on his dick…

"You know something, your friend hoped your dick got ripped off, and since I'm a GODDESS, I can grant anyone wishes. So guess what that means, I get the honor of RIPPING YOUR DICK OFF!"

And she does…blood starts oozing from the opening, and Kagome laughs…She drops Kio on the ground and lets him suffer. Once again Kagome flings her right wrist down to get rid of the blood

"Show your self!" Said Kagome

"Why did you do that, they where only going to rape and kill a _human girl_ why go through all this trouble just to save her?" Asked Troy

"That doesn't concern you. So, are you going to avenge your friend, or are you going to take your leave?"

"I never cared for him; I only used him to get the things I wanted…"

"Very well" With that said and done Kagome started to walk off in search of that young girl…

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Does it matter?" Said Kagome

"For a beauty such as you, it does matter…"

"As you wish, my name is Kagome, Goddess of the Jewel of Four Souls"

Troy was speechless; he had no idea that the Jewel had a goddess, and would look into acquiring her anyway possible. Without anymore questions, Kagome left the field full of corpses feeling content, and satisfied with her work.

--

Kagome continued to walk, and finally found the sent of the young girl.

"You there, girl, come out" Kagome began to smell salt in the air…_She's crying_

"I mean you no harm, please show yourself"

The girl cam out, with her hands clinging to the remainder of her kimono, she was trying desperately to cover her body with the rags that where left of them.

"Why did they attack you?" asked Kagome

"My father, he died. I was being transported to a nearby castle in which the Lord of the House welcomed me if I consented to being his wife"

"I see, and do you still wish to go there?" Asked Kagome looking at her with a stern face

"No, the man Kio, the one you saw, was a liar. He deceived me with a spell. He masked his appearance to that of a normal human, and said to be a vassal of the lord of a near by village. He informed me that the lord had heard of my incident and that he offered me a new home, and a new life. The man named Kio told me that the Lord was in need of a wife, and that word of my beauty is what made him offer the proposal to me. This _man_, convinced me to sell my properties, and present them as a gift to the Noble Lord as means of his acceptance, and to secure my future. When I was being transported, I was kidnapped, and that is when I found out their plot." Said the young girl holding her head up high trying not to cry because of her misfortune

"Your name is?" Said Kagome

"My name is Saunia Hititomo" Said the girl

"Would you like to come with me?" Said Kagome offering her hand

"I do. Yet all of my fortune is resting in that clearing you came. I would like to at least pay you for what you have done for me." Said Saunia bringing her head up

"You don't need to offer me any money I did it out of my own free will. Leave them, I will send someone to pick them up shortly" Said Kagome.

With that said Kagome took Saunia with her, and started walking back towards the temple…

--

Hehehe

I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took me a while to re-write it….

Since I broke my laptop I lost about 3 chapters' I had done, this is a mix of 1 and something I just came up with…

Well I just hope I update soon…

Give me a review and I just might ;)

-Bye bye


End file.
